Seed of Love: Part 1: Tails and Cosmo
by XT-421
Summary: A few months after the death of Cosmo, Tails and company have tried to get on with life back on Mobius. Tails is utterly devastated at his beloved's death, but a quirky little robot decides to change all of that...
1. Rebirth

(The following takes place a month after tragic events that took place near the wreck of Tails' Blue Typhoon.)

The area around the Blue Typhoon was quiet; as it had been for a month now. Sonic and company left here in Dr. Eggman's ship after Tails fired the Sonic Driver at the evil Dark Oak and defeated him. One person was left behind however, Cosmo, a young alien plant, who had willingly gave herself up to stop Dark Oak for Tails, her boyfriend, to fire the Sonic Driver. Tails, completely devastated, decided to try to forget the entire series of events by leaving his Blue Typhoon and most of Cosmo's belonging there. But he still remembers her, and cannot see a day that he does not miss her, and realize how much they meant to one another.

Though today was different than other days for the poor Blue Typhoon. For an odd amount of space disturbances were occurring near the space outside of it. Out of these space disturbances, an odd little winged figure came out. At speeds so fast that even Super Sonic would be jealous of, the figure flew out of the portal as it collapsed. It flew straight into the side of the Blue Typhoon with a large thud. This didn't stop the figure though; he was back on his feet in no time. He gently flew up to the main deck of the Blue Typhoon and entered it. It didn't take long for the figure to realize that the ship was empty, but it was still curious. Questions like 'What happened here?" or 'Who did this?" echoed in its mind. The little robot wandered about until it found a dying control panel. It used this to hack into all files about the ship.

In no time at the; little robot had recalled everything that had happened in this ship, from its creation, to its death, all from everybody's perspective.

"Heitsta! Lingtokasto inggleshaube teitha." The little robot did not understand how to properly speak yet. But it continued onwards in the ship, finding little tidbits and other oddities left behind. Eventually it came across three things that it recognized by its knowledge borrowed by the ships computer, one of the seven chaos emeralds, a seed of Cosmo, and the room that Cosmo was kept in when she was being analyzed by Tails. It immediately began concocting a plan so outrageous that only it could accomplish.

It went up to computer again, and downloaded all of Cosmo's data from her analysis into its memory banks. It then went into the chamber that Cosmo was in, and placed the seed on the bed. It stood over the seed, and focused. It then did something very odd; it stood up straight, placed the chaos emerald into its internal sockets, straightened all of its limbs, and began to transform into a five foot tall gazebo made if metal with two large protruding arms with electromagnetic pulses attached to them. The arms began to spin around the seed, faster and faster and faster, until they longer were visible. The amount of energy inside of the arms was beginning to make the seed glow. Then the arms began sending Cosmo's data results into the area, all of them landing on the seed and being embedded within it.

After a seemingly countless amount of time, the seed began to grow rapidly. Forming into a shape that slowly began to look more and more like Cosmo did before she died. The figure then added a final touch to his recreation, a surge of light, emanating from the center of the gazebo where the chaos emerald was stored, to blast onto the image of Cosmo.

"Thank you, Tails! I'll never forget you..." Cosmo's last, and now first, words echoed throughout the ship, as a reborn Cosmo stepped out of the room.

"Where am I? How am I still alive? Where's Tails? Where's Dark Oak? Is everybody ok? Did I do my job? What happened here? Where is everybody? Am I alone?" Cosmo asked herself, unaware of the robot reforming into his normal mode and analyzing her words so that it too could speak in her language.

"Who are you sir?" Cosmo said to the robot approaching her, it was about a few inches taller than she.

"Iesh hoast kling heibst bet?" The robot asked.

"I don't quite understand…" Cosmo spoke shyly.

"Lesh nukem shacet?"

"Could you please speak in a language that could understand?" Cosmo said as kindly as possible.

"Coltd dju kunjerstait mai nho?"

"Did you just ask 'can you understand me now?'?" The figure nodded his head profusely.

"I chasnt spreck gud yet." The robot muttered.

"You're doing better! I can already start to understand you." Cosmo said cheerily.

"Dju kahn? Grait! Shoew clus im I?"

"Getting better!" Cosmo encouraged.

"Spreck ai littel bayt mor."

"Ok then, my name is Cosmo, and I am an eight year old with many questions right now."

"And that should about do it!" The robot cheered ecstatically.

"Good, now you might be able to help me with what is happening."

"Ok, from the top. My name is Xavier; model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence robot who is right now on a mission to reunite you with your beloved Tails." The robot was very enthusiastic with his voice and often acted out what he was saying as he spoke.

"Tails! Is he alright? Can I talk to him?" Cosmo looked desperate.

"Have no fear milady, I'm a professional matchmaker. You died, just like you ordered Tails to do, but I, being resourceful, gathered up materials to revive you back to your normal self. The only thing that we lack is a way to get you to Mobius, the place where Tails is."

"Why did you do this XT?"

"Didn't I tell you?" XT was shocked. "I'm a matchmaker, and you and Tails were born made for each other. So I will do anything to get you back together again."

"Oh, thank you so much." Cosmo said as she hugged the robot and went off about the ship to gather her belongings for the trip to her future home. XT, happy with the way things were going, went right to the hangar where he could salvage the ships and recreated a space pod for Cosmo, while he did this, he was singing and dancing.

Cosmo was wandering about the halls of the ship that she once called home only to find scraps of metal and old belongings of people that she once knew. When she entered Tails chambers she was devastated. Tails had left the room a wreck, and left most of the things she gave him there. She wept. There wasn't much else to do, but to think and weep.

"Once again, I come to a situation in my life where all would've been better if I hadn't been born. Poor Tails, he must wish to forget me so badly. I need to see him soon."

XT-421 continued his exploits on a small starship when a waterlogged Cosmo came to him.

"What's wrong? You should be excited that you're going to see Tails again, and live out your dreams of living together peacefully." Cosmo only cried.

"How would you like to see his face again? Eh? Sound good? Stay there." XT flew up to a control panel and brought up every file concerning both Tails and Cosmo. So, for a while Cosmo sat and watched herself have a good time with Tails before the sacrifice, while XT worked. But when Cosmo began to only get sadder from the video playback, XT tried something else.

"I may not be much, but I can do much." He brought about a small robotic figure, about the same height as Cosmo, and placed a spare pair of Tails gloves on it. He then set two spheres to float around its head. XT then pressed a button on his own arm, and music began to play, the spheres shone on the other robotic figure, making it look just like Tails, and it began to slow dance to the music. Cosmo readily followed it.

For an hour she danced with the Tails look-alike, but eventually its imperfection made her long for Tails more. So she stopped.

"I'm going to go to bed for awhile, maybe that will kill some time." Cosmo declared. XT listened and nodded, and continued with his work. Cosmo wandered off and found a place she could rest in peace.

XT began to think aloud for a moment.

"Hmm, I want to go see how Tails is doing. But I can't just leave the poor girl. I got it! I'll build a miniature me to finish the project!" Pleased with this thought, he began working on it right away.

Cosmo sat in the chamber where she was resurrected for a long while. Filled with self-doubt and lack of the will, to live she sat there in the room thinking about everything that she had made wrong in everybody's lives, the last thing that she should be doing. After awhile she went to sleep. In her sleep she had many nightmares about everything that she had done wrong, or dreamed could have happened, other than her dying, but mostly they were dreams about Tails and his reaction to the whole thing. She woke up, still restless about going home.

XT had just finished his new project and had begun to program it, as Cosmo walked in, though the robot didn't notice her. While programming the smaller him, he was singing a sad song to remind himself why he was doing what he was doing.

"Poor little Cosmo, why did you die? You left your poor Tails all awry. He pulled the pulled the trigger, and let it fly; and sat there on cannon to cry. All of your friends tried to lead you astray, from the path of your mother's way. As all of them watched your pitiful death, they wished to prevent your last breath. In order to stop their inundation, I have hearkened to their invocation. Cosmo, Cosmo, had to die, for all of her friends to live." XT became sad at his own words, and turned to see that Cosmo had listened in on the entire little poem. She took it hard.

"I built this little-me to finish the ship, the only thing that you need to do is remember not to lose this, and put it in the correct spot on the ship." XT handed her the chaos emerald.

"Where are you going?" Cosmo asked.

"To see how Tails is handling this. I'll go now, and in about one day, you should be there too." XT smiled, and walked out onto the main deck of the Blue Typhoon. His wings expanded and he made a tremendous jump, one that shook the Blue Typhoon.

As he soared though space, he watched as all of the planets and stars became blurs about his head. He soon found the planet he knew to be Mobius. He spun around and made it so that his feet would hit first. In a short second, he was caught into the gravitational pull of Mobius.

"Ooh this is the fun part!" He said to himself as he laughed like a maniac crashing into the planet at top speed. When he landed, there was a loud thud. XT had embedded himself into the planet by thirty feet. He crawled out in search for Tails, and flew to save time.


	2. Fulfilling a Promise

Tails was sitting in his bedroom near his workshop. He hadn't had the motivation to build anything other than the Hyper Tornado since Cosmo's death. Instead, he just sat in his room, depressed watching the seed that Sonic gave him grow into something. While watching the plant grow, he noticed a dark figure was flying to his area and it was blocking the sun.

"Nobody blocks sunlight to that plant." He muttered, as he got out of his room to give the figure a piece of his mind. As he got outside, a small figure, though still taller than Tails, was folding in its wings. It looked excited to see Tails.

"Greetings! Are you by chance, Tails 'Miles' Prower?" It asked excitedly.

"Um, yes why?" Tails was curious about the figure.

"Oh jolly good! I made the right trip. Hello, my name is Xavier; model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence robot who is on a mission."

"What mission?" Tails asked the ecstatic robot.

"What mission? What mission! The greatest mission in the world! To reunite people with their true loves!"

"Well, you're too late, she's already dead." Tails mournfully stated, while sitting down trying not to cry in front of this stranger.

"Was this girl that loved by chance, a seedrian named, Cosmo?" XT asked; Tails' ears perked up at her name.

"Yes," he began to cry, "but how'd you know that?"

"I stumbled across your Blue Typhoon and read every memory about it. Many of the captain's logs, which were presumably yours, had concealed a lot about your true feelings towards Cosmo and showed how devastated you were after her death."

"Stop it, okay? I'm still broken up about that, and I really don't wanna talk about her now! It only brings up memories that I only wish I could relive, but can't because nobody can resurrect the dead!" Tails said while going back into his house and leaving poor XT outside.

"I can though!" XT flew up into the window next to Tails room, the one with Cosmo's seed planted in it, and snuck in, careful not to damage the plant. When Tails entered his room to find XT in his bed, he was angry.

"I thought I told you to go out!" Tails growled.

"You did, but you didn't let me finish the story!"

"I don't want to hear the story though."

"Well, too bad. When I was inside your ghost ship, I found a few things, two of which you'll be interested to hear about."

"Ok…" Tails was now curious.

"The first was a chaos emerald."

"Really? Cool, lemme guess you kept it because you're a bandit?"

"No, and the second thing was one of Cosmo's precious seeds."

"Please tell me that you brought it here! I value them so much."

"No, I left both of them on the ship." Tails got up and tried to fly over to his hangar to find a ship to take him there, but XT grabbed one of his tails.

"Let me go! If you're a matchmaker like you claim, you shouldn't be preventing a guy like me to find his girlfriend's children!"

"Let me finish. I also found the room where you analyzed Cosmo when she had the sensor in her brain, and copied that data."

"Why would you do that?"

"Let me finish! As I was saying, I found away to stimulate the seed and imprint all of Cosmo's data onto it, and used the Chaos emerald as a power source for the procedure."

"Are you saying…?" Tails started,

"... That Cosmo is alive? Yes! Bingo! Winner! YAY!" XT smiled as he spoke, Tails sunk to the ground filled with mixed emotions.

"What am I going to do? Are you sure? How should I prepare for this? Does my hair look good? What will she think? What will she be like? Oh my gosh! Cosmo's alive!" Tails leaped into the air and began to fly around in a joyous manner. XT simply smiled.

"She will arrive in less than one day." XT stated calmly.

"Why would you do such a nice thing, for no money or payment?" Tails asked still overjoyed of the thoughts in his head.

"When you get to be as old as I am, very little makes you happy, seeing young kids' dreams fulfilled is what fills me with glee. It gives me something to live for."

"But how could you be happy, if you're a robot?" Tails asked, then ignored himself, "but who cares, Cosmo and I can finally live how we wanted to!" Tails said with glee.

"Come, I'll show you exactly where she'll land." XT flew off and tails followed, to the spot where XT had landed.

Cosmo had helped the littler robot finish the starship, which now looked more like an escape pod, and had placed both her and the chaos emerald onboard. Instantly after getting prepared, a screen on the inside lit up. XT's face appeared on the ship.

"Cosmo, this ship is not perfect, but it will get you to the planet, the landing however, might get bumpy. On the count of three, be prepared to hold your breath for a minute, one, two, three! Blastoff!" The ship rocketed out of the hangar of the Blue Typhoon and into space. The pod then used the powers of the chaos emerald to warp very close to the planet Mobius. In less than a minute Cosmo's pod had entered the atmosphere.

"You're sure that she will arrive here?" Tails asked.

"Any minute, hey there it is! Come on fox-boy time to play hero!" XT grabbed Tails and flung him up towards the incoming pod.

In Cosmo's pod the screen once again lit up.

"Cosmo, the temperatures inside of the pod should be getting warmer. If you remain in the pod, you will be incinerated. Please press the blue button on your left now." XT's voice sounded calmly. Cosmo pressed the button and a large portion of the side of the pod broke off, creating suction that ripped Cosmo out of her seat, along with her belongings.

Tails, now flying at the incoming pod at an incredible speed, noticed that a section of the pod broke off, and a small green object was thrown out of it. Before he could comprehend what was going on, he had a green figure in his arms that smelled of sweet flowers. As he slowed down, and began to descend, he looked down at who was in his arms.

Cosmo, who had just hit something midair, dared to open her eyes. To her amazement, her rescuer was none other than Tails.

"Tails," was all that Cosmo could say.

"Cosmo," Tails could barely say that much.

From the ground, XT-421 watched as the two figures collided midair and began to slowly descend.

"Bulls eye!" He muttered as he flew off to their estimated landing point.

Tails and Cosmo both gently landed in the forest that they first met, in the exact spot too. Speechless, neither could say anything. XT-421 arrived moments after they landed.

"Well? Don't the two of you have anything to say to each other?" XT asked eagerly. The two just stood there, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes, for what seemed to be an eternity. XT approached them and gently put a hand on each of their backs.

"I'm a very good catalyst, lemme aid in this event." XT pushed the two together, and they naturally kissed and hugged for awhile.

"That's much better." XT flew off in the direction of Tail's house.

When Tails and Cosmo finally broke their embrace, Tails began to look sad.

"Cosmo, I'm sorry for killing you, but…" Tails almost began to cry.

"Tails, you did the right thing, and besides I did it willingly. I am also sorry for having to leave you like that, it's just…" Cosmo trailed off but was comforted by Tails.

"It needed to be done," Tails finished, "let's ignore how the past made us part, and now focus on the present and future." Tails mood lightened, "Besides, I have something to show you. Come on, it's at my house. Come on!" The two young lovebirds raced off joyously to Tails house.

"When you well…" Tails trailed off, "Sonic gave me one of your seeds, I planted it, gave it sunlight, and water. I treated it like a child, my child. This is a bit odd, considering my obsession with machines."

"It is still a wonderful thing, Tails, to care for plants. When this one grows up, this will probably be another seedrian, like me, it would be a baby though." Cosmo looked at Tails sternly, "Would you help me raise the little baby then? I lack a home, and you seem to have extra room. Would you take me in? And help me?"

"Cosmo, I would do anything for you. And would be honored to have you stay here and help raise your child." Tails smiled warmly at her.

"Your smile is so warm," Cosmo said, staring dreamily at Tails, "it's like the sun; it fills me with a happy feeling." The two smiled at each other, while XT-421 flew in by the window, once again sure to avoid the plant on the windowsill.

"Ah, long love, the seed of many things. Both the hearts of brave knights and brilliant scientists all use it as a source of motivation. Tails and Cosmo, keep this seed buried deep, keep it well fed, and keep it open to daylight, and it might just sprout something very nice for the both of you."

"How could we ever thank you?" Cosmo and Tails asked in unison.

"Don't; just keep falling in love with one another. For I have dimensions to traverse, times to travel, and people's hearts to mend. Goodbye, and, if you don't take it too personally, I hope that we never must meet again!"

"Goodbye XT-421." The two said as flew out the window, being sure not to crush their plant, and flew off into the heavens above.

"This is Xavier; model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence robot. I am on a mission; to heal the hearts of beings throughout the universe and beyond. Every heart I heal is one step closer to my satisfaction. Today, I came closer to my goal. Mission: Accomplished. Next destination: Unknown. Model number XT-421 requesting access codes for translocation. Access granted. Preparing translocation. Initiate." XT-421 vanished into a bright ball of light, similar to the one that he had used to enter this galaxy. Tails and Cosmo only watched and waved as their savior vanished into space.


	3. He's Back

Months had then passed since the intervention of Xavier, and things were going fine between Tails and Cosmo. Cosmo was now living in a house directly next to Tails', almost conjoined, and Cosmo's child was expected in about a month. Though very much in lover's paradise, both Tails and Cosmo, were afraid, even if they didn't admit it, to go another step further…

It was a beautiful sunset on the hill behind Tails'/Cosmo's home. The two sat on the hill, enjoying both the view and their own company. Tails' had got a job working for the government as an inventor, to pay for the house that he recently helped expand, and Cosmo had just finally gotten her stuff packed into her new home. Cosmo leaned onto Tail's shoulder relaxing, and staring into the ever-dimming sun.

"It's so beautiful." Cosmo awed. Tails turned to her.

"I know you are, and so is the sun." After moments of pause, both not knowing what to say, or how to reply, they blushed and broke each other's trance. Tails and Cosmo both thought about how they could take their boyfriend-girlfriend relationship further, but were too embarrassed to talk about it.

The sun had set and the moon had risen, and Tails and Cosmo remained on the hillside, watching the stars and moon go by. As a shooting star whizzed by over head, Tails and Cosmo both made a secret wish.

_I wish that Cosmo would agree to marry me… _Tails wished.

_I wish that Tails would agree to marry me… _Cosmo wished.

The two, completely unaware of what the other was thinking, looked at each other in deep romance. Their stare was broken this time by an amazing spectacle. On the moon, thousands, if not millions of balls of light, slowly condensed into a single white ball of energy in the center of the moon, facing Mobius.

Concerned, Tails held Cosmo tighter than usual, and Cosmo came closer into Tails. The two fearfully watched the light surge and disperse. A single thing came from the ball, a little dark, winged figure. As it rocketed towards Mobius, Tails and Cosmo ran into their home. Little did they know, but their wishes were slowly coming true.

XT-421 was in a state of disarray. He was rocketing towards a planet that already had its lovers fixed up. So why was he headed towards Mobius again? He had no control of where he went, but knew of what he needed to do when he got somewhere. As he landed on Mobius, he, instead of seeking out the source of the problem, which he knew was Cosmo and Tails, he headed for their friends.

"Maybe, if I can get them to help, I might need not to intervene again…" XT cackled to himself as he flew off to the nearest city.

It was midnight, but XT's vision was never impaired. He sought out anyone who he remembered had a connection to Tails or Cosmo. It took XT awhile though, to figure out that everyone that might have been known to Tails and Cosmo would be asleep. Because of this, he turned around, and flew over to Tails house.

Tails and Cosmo ran into their house at the frightening burst of light from the moon. As they entered, both of their hearts were racing and they scurried off to bed. Tails was about to run to his own, but something stopped him. _I'd better make sure Cosmo's all right…_ He rushed off to his flowery friend's room, and entered.

Cosmo's house was connected by a single wall and door, but entering that side of the house was like entering a different world. Unlike Tails' half, Cosmo's was completely like a forest; there were growing trees, and gardens everywhere. The whole place smelled of beautiful flowers. Cosmo's bed camouflaged as a giant flower. The blankets were petals, and Tails had made it mechanical underneath so that it would help Cosmo absorb more sunlight when she woke up.

Cosmo was hidden under her blankets shaking. Tails ran to her side.

"Cosmo, are you okay?" Tails asked calmly.

"What was that thing?" Cosmo had emerged from the blankets peeping her head out at her concerned friend.

"I have no idea, but whatever it was, it did get us." Tails replied calmly.

"Tails," Tails tilted his head on his side at Cosmo's inquisitive voice. "What did you come in here for? I know the smell sometimes bothers you… so why did you come?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were safe." Tails spoke honestly.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Cosmo started to relax, which in turn relieved Tails. "Come here, I want company while I try to sleep." Tails was instantly blushing, this was not in his comfort zone, but he still stuck by his thought of doing anything for Cosmo. He jumped onto the side of the bed and nestled himself next to her. Cosmo grabbed Tails and hugged him to go to sleep. His warm fur lulled her into a trance of happiness and comfort. Tails, feeling faint by his love for Cosmo, was feeling also a desire to sleep. And in his mind, he no longer wished to go into his own half of the house. He turned over and held Cosmo also. Her delicate plant like skin smelled of a spring morning, and Tails was out in an instant. The two slept like this throughout the night as a small, faint pair of eyes stared at them through the ceiling window.

XT's eye panels switched from their normal eye shape into two faint, red hearts, as he stared at the fruits of his labor; Tails and Cosmo, sleeping together as friends.

"And throughout the night, with pure delight, I see how now they need my helpful light, of guidance and helpful romance. The two they sleep, in perfect harmony, but still do need, an extra push on out the door, into a world that's much, much more… But how do I help them, what can I do? Simply put, I'll start with you." XT stared into the distance at what he knew to be a blue blur out over the mountains far to the east.

Sonic the Hedgehog had been bored for awhile. He knew about Tails and Cosmo and was happy for him; in fact, he helped Tails build Cosmo's part of Tails' house. Dr. Eggman was plotting something big, but, as always, it would take awhile for him to reveal himself or plot. So Sonic had little to do. He spent most of his time running errands, and literally running them, for people about the world. He had started a simple delivery service for small letters and packages; but was only on duty between 6am to 6pm. He spent most of his down time running around the canyons in and around the city that most of his friends lived by. All and all, it wasn't a fast enough life for Sonic, and he was desperate for some action. He needed an adventure.

Sonic, on this night had been running around all night, seeing how long it would take him before he would either fall asleep running, or run out of energy. He had been running since work let out, and didn't stop for anything. Tomorrow was his day off so he had a day to kill, and he figured that he'd rather spend it sleeping than waiting in anticipation of something to happen.

"So far, so good." He said to himself in an encouraging tone. Above the canyon walls that he was running in, he saw a dark figure swoop in the area ahead of him. The figure was about as tall as Sonic, and had massive wings far larger than either of them. The figure seemed to be searching for something. As it faced Sonic, who had just ran past him, it chased him. Sonic, now having a drive in him to run faster, decided to put up a race for the figure following him.

"Let's see if you can beat the fastest thing on feet!" Sonic chanted as he picked up his pace. The creature followed even faster, jets on its feet now burned in a bright blue, making it go faster. Sonic was distressed.

"What are you? You can keep up with me? Maybe I'm just sleeping…" Sonic slapped his face awake and ran harder; the creature still kept up, and now lowered itself as if to grab Sonic.

"What? No way! Not me, not now!" Sonic jumped out of the creatures claws as it tried to grab his feet. Sonic then utilized this jump to launch himself into the canyon wall. He jumped back and reversed his direction, hitting the creature in the face. It fell down, shocked, and got back up quickly.

"What was that for? Sonic, I need your help and I won't take no for an answer." Before Sonic could react, the creature had already picked him up by the legs and was flying out of the canyon.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me? What's this about? Who are you?" Sonic asked the creature that he now noticed was a robot.

"First, how much do you know about Tails and Cosmo?" The figure questioned as it flew towards Tails' house.

"Um, now that I think about it, not much… They only ever replied about Cosmo's return with, 'a miracle came to us.' So no I don't know much. But I do know that the two are very much in love with each other." Sonic replied honestly.

"Well, I am one of the contributing factors of their reuniting. I am Xavier; model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence robot. I am on a mission; to heal the hearts of beings throughout the universe and beyond. Tails and Cosmo I once helped, but now they need my help again. With what…? I think I have a guess. But I need you help to do this, because I need you to keep encouraging Tails for something, for what, you will soon find out. Take a look right here! But be quiet, the kids are sleeping." Xavier lowered Sonic down onto the roof of Cosmo's side of Tails' house. Sonic peered inside and saw the two cuddled next to one another, noses almost touching.

"Oh my, they are more in love than I thought. But Tails and Cosmo never show it." Sonic stopped spying on his friend.

"I know, and that is why I need your help. I may be able to do a lot, but I don't like to read the thoughts of their minds, but I still have a hunch, but I'm not quite sure."

"Sure about what? Their relationship?" Sonic asked, careful not to wake the lovers beneath.

"Yes, I think that, somewhere in the bottom of their hearts… Wait, Sonic, would you be considered Tails' parent/guardian?" Xavier asked.

"That's a bit off topic, but yes. Why?"

"Who would Cosmo's guardian be?"

"Tails, but legally I think that it's my friend Amy Rose… Why do you ask?"

"Before I leave to my next game, Cosmo must have a new last name. Together, forever, in weakness and power, so shall be Tails and Cosmo Prower! Of holy matrimony do I speak, for those two kids so frail and weak. Their minds do think it, yes they do. I can help them, and so must you!" Sonic looked at XT and then the couple again, thinking over XT's ecstatic speech.

"It is possible. But at age eight? Tails isn't ready for that yet…" Sonic pondered heavily on the thought of Tails and Cosmo being married.

"Maybe, and maybe not. But trust me, Tails is ready. Feeling the death of a loved one at such a young age ages your soul. Inside I'm sure that he feels not like an eight year old, but as a young adult. He has a job, a house, and land; which is more than I can say about you Sonic."

"Hey! I have a job! Though not really a house or land…" Sonic realized for the first time that if he ever settled down, he would need these things.

"Ignore my rude comment. Tails can be a husband to Cosmo, and Cosmo shall follow her champion to the ends of the universe if he went there. So I believe, all they need is a little pushing. But not from me; I shall first spin the wheel, but you and Amy must keep it going. For they know me, and must know nothing of my presence, though I shall wait here as long as I must to see them in a brides dress and a grooms suit. I can wait forever, they can't. They are like magnets, not knowing if they can attract to each other, we only need to help pry them from their own grasp, and watch them cling together. Until tomorrow Sonic, I'll find Amy." XT jumped off of the roof and silently flew off into the dark night sky.

"How did he know my name?" Sonic though as he helped himself off of his near-brother's roof, and ran off into the forest for some needed sleep, for he now had something action packed in his life again, and it was the calm marriage of his friend.


	4. Amy Enters the Game

Amy Rose had just been to a nearby chao laboratory in order to buy one of their famed love potions, in any attempts to capture Sonic the Hedgehog in her web of love. Although the past seven hundred and forty three failed, this one had just got to work. She proudly marched to her house on the outskirts of town carefully reading the instructions of the potion. When she arrived, there was an odd, slightly tall figure waiting for her.

"Are you Amy Rose?" It asked in a cold voice.

"W-Who are you? And what do you want with Amy?" Amy asked, trying her best to act like she didn't know who it was talking about.

"Voice patterns confirmed. Hello Amy Rose! I need your help." The voice became bright and cheery.

"You still didn't answer the question, sir." Amy stated, she'd had a rough day, trying to catch Sonic, tidying up her house, and trying to amuse her friends in the process, and because of this she was ready to blow her lid.

"Calm down, I'm a friend of your friends. And I need you to come with me for a few seconds. The creature grabbed Amy and flew off with a large set of mechanical wings. This shocked Amy and caused her to drop the potion. She watched as it shattered into a million pieces on the ground and see as the pink bubbly liquid inside dissolved into the ground.

"Look what you made me do! Now I'll have to get another tomorrow! Let me down now!" Amy shouted as the robotic creature loosened its grip on Amy.

"I wasn't serious!" Amy cried clinging to the figure as she looked down at the ground far below.

_Why are we going to Tails' house right now?_ Amy asked herself as the creature flew at sonic speed towards Tails' house.

"Do you know Tails and Cosmo?" It asked her.

"Yes, and Cosmo tells me all about how she and Tails are so in love with one another. Personally, it makes me jealous. I wanted to see Sonic and I fall in love like that, but no! Instead Tails comes in and becomes Cosmo's hero and everyone's happy, then Cosmo died, and then… Tails… H-he was so depressed. He thought up inventions to try to bring her back, he grew that seed, I guess… he and Cosmo do deserve boyfriend and girlfriend privileges. But I'm still jealous. Still, who are you to ask such questions-" Amy was cut short by the creature closing her mouth with his fingers.

"Be quiet! The lover's are beneath us sleeping in dreams of each other. Look!" The creature pointed down at them. Amy stared at Tails and Cosmo. She was split in feeling. One part of her wanted to go in there and rip Tails' tails off; whereas the other was overjoyed to see such a love between such young people. After moments of hesitating, Amy spoke.

"How do you need my help?" Amy asked boldly.

"You are the guardian of Cosmo, are you not?" the creature tilted its head, waiting for a reply.

"Yes… but what's that to you?"

"I am Xavier; model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence robot. I am on a mission; to heal the hearts of beings throughout the universe and beyond. Does that explain my plea?"

"Yes… so you're the miracle worker who got Cosmo back… I get it. But why are you still here? Didn't you leave?"

"Yes. But I returned because they need more help. I need you to, allow me to, when the time is right, marry the two.

"MARRY!" Amy blurted out, "I haven't even got a boyfriend yet and Tails is getting married! At four years younger than me too. Gosh, this is a lot to take in."

"Maybe, but I shall not rest until everything is for the best. Tails and Cosmo must be married before I can leave.

"Fine, Xavier, I'll play in your game, but… can you by chance compensate me for the loss of that love potion?"

"The 'what' potion?"

"Love potion, for me and Sonic." Amy said eagerly.

"There is no potion that does spark true love. Only potions do I know that will enthrall others, which of those I shall not give to you and Sonic."

"Why not? You're some love doctor aren't you?"

"Be that as it may, both sides of a relationship must have a yearning to be with the other, I only make that possible. And besides, Sonic and you will not have a good future… Hold on a second…. Yet." Amy's ears perked up at the statement.

"Yet?" Amy asked inquisitively.

"Wait till Sonic does slow down, then he night realize what he's missed. But this could not happen for a long time."

"How long is long?"

"10 years at the least, without me being granted permission to help it."

"10 years?! That is way too long. I'll stick to the potions."

"Please, just commend Cosmo to marry Tails. Only this, I'll supply the rest of the puzzle."

"What?"

"Just, do it, Amy." XT flew off silently towards the forest that covered Tails' property, to hide where he couldn't be found.

"Okay, Xavier, I'll help you, but, only because I respect the fact that Cosmo and Tails deserve each other." Amy jumped off the roof, and swiftly ran off to her home in the city.

XT-421 stood in the forest for a few moments.

"I need to keep a phantom eye on everyone here. I know what to do…" His chest opened up to reveal a stash of baseball sized, black balls. He took out four, and set them on the ground in front of him, and his chest closed again.

"Now come on, we have work to do! Live my little eyes." Each one of the little black balls unrolled into a small, twin rotor helicopter, with a green eye in their centers. They all began running and hovered into the air.

"Now, you go spy on Tails, you spy on Cosmo, you spy on Sonic, and you spy on Amy. Make sure to report to me minutely!" The little copters buzzed off into the night as XT buried himself into the ground.


	5. Preparing for a Day of Fun

Tails awoke in Cosmo's bedroom, completely forgetful of the light on the moon last night. Cosmo had woken up already, and was leaning on her side gazing at Tail's. The two looked at each other, and began to fall more and more in love with one another.

_Oh, Cosmo, I want to marry you so bad. But what if you say no? Or what if you think I'm being to forward and leave? I would be devastated. I-I want you to be my wife, and would honestly die for you… _Tails thought while keeping a straight face at Cosmo.

_Tails, marry me. Marry me now, I don't care how old I am, or what happens, just please ask… please ask so that I may say yes… _Cosmo thought, ever so dreamily.

"Good morning Cosmo!" Tails said energetically.

"Thank you for keeping me warm last night… I didn't even want to get up! Your fur is so cozy!" Cosmo said, jumping on Tails, and rubbing up on his chest fur.

"Hey!" Tails said laughing, "That tickles!" When Cosmo showed no signs of stopping, Tails began to fight back. "Fine then! Tickle torture!" Tails and Cosmo were rolling all over Cosmo's room tickling each other and laughing about it. They stopped though, when Sonic walked in.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Tails said, jumping off of Cosmo and floating over to his friend.

"A-am I interrupting anything?" Sonic said taking a step back. Tails' and Cosmo's faces were blushing brighter than the sun.

"No, Cosmo and I just thought it would be a fun idea to have a tickle war." Tails explained.

_Maybe XT was wrong, maybe they're not ready. But then again, I've never really spent time with a girlfriend before, and maybe that was a sign of love… I dunno. _

"Well, the gang and I are going out to breakfast an later a day of fun, and I thought maybe you and Cosmo might want to come along." Sonic already knew that the answer was yes, he just felt that it was the right way to end his talking. Tails looked at Cosmo and their eyes talked it over. After Cosmo signaled Tails yes, he spoke.

"We'd love to come; we'll get ready right away!" Tails helped Cosmo off the ground and Sonic looked at them.

_Man, XT was right; those two would die for each other. And Cosmo already did… _Sonic smiled as he jetted out of the room.

"Ok, I'm gonna go take a shower, when I'm done you can take one, ok?

"Ok Tails."

Tails wandered off to the bathroom. He still hadn't gotten used to showering in the same house as Cosmo, but then again, he may never get used to it. When he got there, he turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm. He didn't need to take anything off to get in.

"One of the benefits of being an anthropomorphic fox… No loss of money on clothes…" Tails muttered as he stepped into the shower. As the hot water soaked his fur, he let out a yelp. But, eventually, he adjusted to the temperature, and soon found it quite relaxing. As he began to feel that he was wet enough, he got out some of his shampoo. He ran out of shampoo a lot, and it cost him heavily.

"One of the downsides of being an anthropomorphic fox… all the money saved on clothes is spent on shampoo…" Tails sighed as he lathered up his entire body with the sweet smelling substance.

Cosmo had wandered into the room where they kept the sprouting seedrian. She watered it, and sang it a short little lullaby. But, knowing that Tails was in the shower, and wouldn't get out for a while, she was bored. Cosmo decided to spy on Tails as he showered.

As she crept up on the room, a sense of guilt entered her mind. _This is wrong; Tails probably appreciate it if I spied on him. Though, I really want to… To heck with it, I wanna see him badly. And, it's not like I can see past his fur._

Cosmo quietly entered the bathroom, it was a large place, and Tails' shower made enough noise to drown her approach. She sat on the sink and watched her boyfriend shower, feeling the desire more and more to have him marry her… _If these thoughts persist… I could end up like Amy! Whoa, that's scary, but, Tails likes me back… He might say yes… But I can't just ask him… That would be a little odd. And besides, if he truly loves me enough to agree to marry me, then he shall ask me himself. But the way he acts… It taunts me so. Oh if only XT-421 were here. He could make this happen._

Little did Cosmo know; that there was a small, twin rotor copter reading her thought s and sending them to XT at that very moment. The copter just sat there, perched of the window, too small to be noticed, watching the whole event.

Tails was no rinsing off his fur again, this time, a conditioner was being drained. Tails was one of the few foxes out there that used conditioner. Most that did were girls. Tails didn't care; it kept his fur from getting knotted up, and made it smell nice. As he turned off the shower, he thought he heard the faint pitter patter of someone leaving. He just ignored it and exited the shower. He got out a towel and dried off his fur.

As he pulled the towel from his face, he noticed that Cosmo had walked in.

"I have never seen you after a shower! You look like a stuffed animal, all puffed up like that!" Cosmo fell on her back dying of laughter. Tails, not knowing what she was talking about looked in the mirror, something that he never did often. He was mortified. All of his fur puffed out into a fuzzy texture. Because of this, he looked like a fat, short, goldenly white fox. Tails raised his hand to his mouth in shock, Cosmo just laughed.

"I'm gonna comb this down, the shower area is yours, Cosmo."

"Hold on." Cosmo jumped onto him. Tails fell over backwards because of the impact.

"What are you-" Tails was cut off by Cosmo.

"You! You are going to take more showers! You're like a pillow. In fact, from now on, after you take a shower, you're gonna be my pillow." Cosmo said jokingly, followed by a series of giggles, Tails joined in.

"Now please, get off of me so that I may look a little presentable to Sonic." Tails laughed as he left the room.

Cosmo sat in the room for a while longer, fantasizing the day that Tails might marry her. But, in thought that this was only a dream, got up and turned the shower on, but set it to a bath instead.

After a few minutes of undressing herself, she got into the now hotter water. She settled into the water, and let her skin absorb some of it. She added some of Tails' shampoo just for some bubbles. As the bubbles formed she sunk into them, letting the water sooth her every pain and seep through every part of her body. She looked at her clothing that she took off. It made up most of what she looked like. The sleeves and skirt covered most of her body, and the stockings further covered her legs. After looking at them, she looked at herself. She had a pale skin, a little similar to that of humans, but she was far skinnier. She didn't care though, if Tails liked her, liked her for what she was, she didn't have any need to change her outward appearance. She drowsed off to the sound of the water flowing, continuously cycling the water in the bath, but never removing the bubbles.

Tails had sat in his room for 15 minutes trying to comb his hair down using a rubber comb. He figured, when he bought it, that his fur was more similar to that of dogs, than that of humans. It didn't seem to work perfectly, but it was well enough for him. He was bore; with Cosmo in the shower, he didn't have anything to do. He was going out to eat breakfast, so he shouldn't eat, and tinkering around with something in his workshop would take too much time. A thought was conceived in his innocent mind. _I could see what Cosmo is doing… _Though, he knew this was an invasion of privacy, and very disrespectful, it was something that he wanted to do desperately. _Cosmo might hate me if I do that… But… how else am I going to know if my fur looks good or not? My own opinion isn't good enough… _Tails' mind instinctively thought of an excuse. _Well, Cosmo, I'm coming, and you've got to tell me if my fur looks good or not…_

Tails snuck to the door of the bathroom, and was about to open it. Something stopped him. A sense of moral? Tails' instinct powered over this hindering factor as he carefully opened the door.

"Cosmo?" He asked softly. No reply. Tails went over to the bathtub and dared to peer inside. Cosmo lie there, asleep, her body completely shrouded in bubbles.

"Oh, she is so beautiful. And how I would like to marry her, but alas, what if she said 'no'? I couldn't take that. And besides, right now, I would rather be her friend forever, than risk losing it all…"

Tails gently placed his hand on her cheek, and let his hand slowly, and lightly, move down to her chin. There were thoughts in his head that he didn't like, but he resisted them.

Cosmo had secretly been awake since Tails' hand touched her cheek. But she would never admit that to him. As Tails' hand lay on her face, she too wanted to grab Tails and tell to him everything on her mind. But, she lay there, in the tub, pretending to be asleep.

"No, I shouldn't do that…" Tails quietly muttered as he retracted his furry hand.

_Oh no, please do!_ Cosmo cried out in her mind, but did nothing.

"She would hate me forever if I did some act like that… Curse me for even thinking about it!" Tails growled at himself as he left Cosmo in the tub.

_I wouldn't mind Tails! Oh drat. The one moment in my life where I could get what I always wanted, and I was too scared to move. Well, I better finish this bath up._ Cosmo slowly stood up and turned on the shower part of the bath, rinsing off the bath bubbles. She put on some of the body wash, which Tails bought specifically for her because he couldn't use it, and let it wash away.

When Tails heard the shower turn on after he left the room, he was stricken with fear. _What if she heard everything I said to her when I thought she was asleep? Oh this could be bad…_ Tails shuddered as he went to his room to finish brushing his hair.

Cosmo was pretty much done washing herself as she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel, other than Tails' one, to dry off with. She used this towel also as a temporary dress so that she could go get another one of her outfits. As she left, she did her best to avoid Tails, for she did not want Tails to feel overwhelmed like he did at her side in the bathtub. As she got into her room unnoticed, she began to redress herself in another dress, identical to the ones that she was always seen wearing.


	6. The Green Storm

Tails ran over to his garage, he kept a special plane for occasions like this, which he had called the Green Storm. It was a green and gold plane that was small, quick and agile. Not adapted for combat, but it could get Cosmo and him places. It had seating for two, and that was a little cramped. This was one of the first things he built after Cosmo came back alive, though, because Cosmo had stayed in the property getting her things all set for living, and keeping the plants around their house alive, she never saw it, or had use for it, she probably didn't even know about it either. Cosmo entered the room, fully dressed and ready to go with Tails to breakfast.

"So? When are we going? We have almost thirty minutes."

"Come here, Cosmo, I have something to show you." Tails beckoned Cosmo over to him. She played along, and he took her hand. After a moment of romantic hesitation, he ran her over to a secret part of the garage.

This secret part of the garage had a small indent on the wall, slightly masked by debris. He pressed it, and a small keypad flipped out of the wall, Cosmo jumped at this. Tails typed in the password that he had been using since he first built this secret room, before he even knew of Cosmo; 49219. He had no idea why that was his password, but no one ever got into it, so he didn't care. The keypad hesitated after that, and after a second, it flipped back into the wall and a door opened. Tails led Cosmo inside the small room that was now in front of them.

"Grab on to the railing, it can get bumpy." Tails said, pulling down a lever on the wall.

"Where are you taking me?" Cosmo asked curiously.

"It's my little secret, soon to be ours…" Tails said enigmatically as the room began to shake.

Cosmo could feel her legs slipping on the floor. Tails helped her keep her footing by holding her one side, while still keeping balance on the railing. When the whole thing stopped, the same wall that before opened, now opened again, but this time to reveal a massive room, made of complete machinery.

The room was like a huge hall; there were two walls of doors, reaching up into the ceiling. There was also a massive machine at the end of the hall that had a chaos emerald in it, and had two massive claws on it. Each door on each wall was covered by a mechanized door, each locked up with a different kind of keypad.

Cosmo stood looking upwards to the ceiling, which was at least two hundred feet above her head. She had never seen its like before.

"Like it? This is my tinker room. Every invention that I ever have had, it started here in this room. I built it when I was six years old out of scrap metal." Tails explained, trying not to boast.

"You built this? All by yourself?" Cosmo asked, mouth dropped to the floor.

"Yep, and nobody knows of it. My work, G.U.N. knows that I'm smarter than I seem, so they're constantly searching for this fabled place. Come, I have something to show you here." Tails acted little a little kid, showing his parent what he did in art class. He grabbed Cosmo's hand, and she eagerly followed. Tails took her to a spot on the wall, hit a few buttons on a keypad that was nearby, and the floor turned into a platform as it lifted the two upwards to a room on another level.

_Wow, he is a really good inventor. This place is incredible. And to believe that it is all under his…our house._ Cosmo thought with awe of this belief defying place. Tails opened the door using another password; Cosmo didn't quite catch it though. The door opened to reveal another hallway, though this one was smaller and seemed to be more humble than the previous room.

"Cosmo! It's this one," Tails said leaving her behind as he flew quickly to another door on the right hand side of the wall. Cosmo followed him cautiously, she had no idea what might come out of this door.

"Here," Tails urged, pointing at a keypad, "type your name in. That's the password for this door.

_Aw… He used my name as a lock for one of his inventions; it must be a gift to me or something… _Cosmo typed in her name on the keypad slowly, adding a bit more suspense to Tails' feelings. Then door opened, revealing Tails work, the Green Storm. Cosmo tilted her head to the plane, she was expecting something different, but she was curious. Why was it a plane? Then she realized how much the plane resembled her. The colors were mainly green, the same hue to match her skin, and there were certain features about the plane, such as the red, glowing, chaos drive port that was used to power it in front of the fuselage, and the six white wings slanted backwards, that resembled her. This made her look at the plane with a different image. _Tails obviously put a lot of effort into this; I wonder what he'll do know… _

"Your chariot awaits, Cosmo, this, is the Green Storm, that I built for you." Tails bowed.

"You mean… We're gonna ride in this? Whoa! It's done? Can I fit?" Cosmo asked, a bit concerned about the plane's flying capabilities.

"Have not a fear; I'm sure it's safe; although I will admit to not flying it yet." Cosmo looked more frightened.

_Why am I so worried? This is Tails! He wouldn't do anything to put me in harm's way. This plane ought to be pretty safe then…_

"Ok Tails, I'll get in. But, please, don't go too fast, I'm still a bit cautious of it…" Cosmo said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Here, the ladder to get in." Tails brought out a ladder that led to the small aircraft. Cosmo slowly climbed it and fell in. She got in the back seat, and fastened the seatbelt tightly.

Tails gleefully pushed away the ladder and flew into the pilot's seat. He pressed a few buttons then fastened his own seatbelt.

"Ready?" Tails asked excitedly. Cosmo nodded, but she was contemplating if she should have.

The plane's platform was lowered into a tunnel. Cosmo watched as the rings of light passed above them as they descended. The plane stopped with a slight jerk; because of this Cosmo let out a yelp, Tails only laughed like a madman. Tails pressed a few buttons on the dashboard in front of him. In response, the plane's wings behind him folded downwards, making the plane into more of a rocket. After a few more buttons being pressed, the plane slowly began moving forwards into the tunnel ahead of them. The roar of the engines began getting louder as their speed picked up. The lights that lit up the path began passing the plane at a blurring speed. Cosmo checked the speedometer in front of Tails; they were now going over 600 miles per hour. Cosmo gasped, as her face became stricken with fear.

The plane continued picking up speed until there was a light at the end of the tunnel. It approached the plane almost instantaneously. The Green Storm was now in the air, flying faster than a bullet over the city. Tails' face lit up with glee; these were the moments that he lived for. Cosmo, who hadn't flown since she stepped into the rocket that XT-421 had built for her, was starting to breathe heavily; she enjoyed moving fast, but this was too much, and she wasn't in control, so that amplified it. But, Tails was, so she had something to be relieved about.

As the Green Storm flew over the city and into the forest, Cosmo's face lit up with awe; she saw all of the forest in one glance, moving over it a rocket's speed.

"Do you like it? This is faster than the X-Tornado, and it should be more agile too. Wanna test it?" Tails didn't wait for an answer as he began testing buttons. The wings on the plane, that resembled Cosmo's skirt, expanded slightly as Tails grabbed the yoke that was the steering wheel of the plane. Tails began moving it around as the plane began to do a variety of flips and turns, still at the high-speed. Cosmo originally was screaming, but then, after awhile, her screams turned to laughter. Tails was pleased at this, and then stopped his surge of tricks and slowed the plane down. The plane began to circle the city as it descended.

Cosmo's heart was racing. _That was exhilarating. I can't believe that I could doubt Tails like that. And to think that that was all for me. He is so kind and generous, in his own way. Things like this remind me why I love him…_

Tails leveled the plane out to ground level and stopped the plane outside the city.

"Ok, we're here, so let's go find Sonic and everybody else." Tails opened the cockpit and helped Cosmo get out.

"Wow! That was awesome. Scary, but incredibly fun." Cosmo described as she took Tails' hand and was lowered out of the plane. She continued to hold on to Tails' hand as the two walked away from their plane, and into the city. The twin rotor copter was still secretly watching them.

Sonic and Amy had both gathered up a few of their friends for this day of fun. Mostly, the breakfast was where everyone would have the most reasonable fun, whereas the actual day of fun was just playing around town like crazy kids. Sonic had brought Knuckles, and Tails and Cosmo, where Amy brought Cream and Cheese, everyone else that they could have brought had plans. Shadow and Rouge both had work at their jobs at G.U.N. and everyone else that they could think of was too far away to come.

"This isn't really enough people…" Sonic muttered to himself, as he walked into the café with Knuckles; Amy, Cream, and Cheese were already there waiting, but Cosmo and Tails were not present.

"Well, took you two long enough!" Amy remarked.

"Sorry, Angel Isle is not that close, and Knuckles here is really hard to get away from that place." Sonic explained.

"I know… But why exactly are we here again?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic and I were ordered by an odd figure last night to try to get Tails married to Cosmo." Amy answered. Cream looked sad about it.

"Tails and Cosmo? Married?" Cream asked, a little agitated.

"Yes, Cream. I know that you like Tails and all, but you have to realize that you're not only two years younger than him, but that Cosmo and he are madly in love, and have been since the first time that their eyes met." Amy told Cream.

"Ok, but I don't approve." Cream stated grumpily.

"Well, if he does get married, Sonic, you'll be beaten in a race for the first time in something." Knuckles joked. Sonic blushed and laughed about it.

"Hey look! Her they come now. Everybody, this conversation never took place. Act natural." Sonic ordered as everybody took their seats and began to look at the menus provided.

"Hello everybody" Tails said cheerily, "how late are we?"

"Not too late… Knuckles and I just got here." Sonic answered.

"You two wanna take a seat?" Knuckles asked, offering a seat next to him for Tails. Cream did the same for Cosmo.

"Sure." The two answered in unison, mournfully separating to opposite sides of the table.

Cream glared at the two. _Why should Cosmo, a plantlike figure, get MY Tails and not me, another anthropomorphic animal, of the same world, not get him. I've known him longer, I've been in love with him longer, and I can fly like him. So why does this girl get him? Ooh this ticks me off! I'm gonna do everything in my power to ruin this relationship. Then Tails will be all mine! _ Cream began concocting evil schemes to ruin Tails and Cosmo. The twin bladed copter that XT sent out was reading the little rabbits thoughts and sending them to him at that exact moment.

XT-421 had been underground, literally, for the entire time, over viewing everything that was said and thought. He was both pleased, and concerned. Cream wasn't supposed to get in the way.

"This calls for a speed up in the process. Tails loves Cosmo, but won't confess. Cosmo wait's for Tails' proposal's success. This can't end perfectly, but I must go, to somebody else that I do know." XT muttered as he popped out of the ground and flew off to the only person who he knew could help him; Dr. Eggman.


	7. Plotting Minds

Dr. Eggman had been frustrated for quite some time. After the events of the Blue Typhoon, he hadn't known what to do. He knew of Cosmo's returning, he knew that Sonic now had a job. He desperately wanted to defeat Sonic and thus remove any obstacles for ruling the world. But, all his ideas had been spent. If he could recreate the Egg Fleet that his creation, Metal Sonic, had built, without letting Metal Sonic intervene, he could possibly defeat the cursed hedgehog. But, it was beyond him and his creating abilities.

For the past few months, he had spent his days in a rundown laboratory off the coast, thinking off wild and crazy robotic inventions that he could beat Sonic with. He had a chaos emerald too, but that alone was insufficient. He also needed a carrier for it to become destructive. His mindless thinking was stopped by a knock on the door that hadn't been opened since he got there.

"Now who in the blazes has found me?" Dr. Eggman muttered as he got out of his chair to open the door. He had a blaster in his hand, just in case the figure wasn't welcome. He opened the door slowly. To his surprise, it was a figure, just about the same size as Sonic, with folded wings. More to his surprise, it was a robot.

"Hello, Dr. Eggman, I presume?" The figure asked.

"Yes… Who sent you?" The Dr. asked.

"I sent myself. I need your help." It answered kindly.

"How could you send yourself? All robots have a master that they serve. Who are you?"

"I am Xavier; model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence robot. I sent myself, and I need your help. Will you comply?"

"Yes, but you must help me first." The Dr. smirked. "You see little robot, I have been for the past countless years, trying to kill a persistent hedgehog by the name of Sonic. I will help you if you can help me. Understood?"

"Affirmative, but my sights also lay on Sonic the Hedgehog. Particularly his friend's girlfriend Cosmo. I need you to send two armies out, one to kill Sonic, another to stop kill Tails."

"Why kill Tails? He is a weak, insecure little boy."

"But, he is Sonic's best friend, and without him, Sonic will crumble, fall into a pit of despair. And we need to separate them first."

"You, my little friend, are a pure evil genius. That plan is perfect. Without Sonic, Tails will die, and without Tails living, Sonic will be unable to fight back."

"Now build the armies."

"It will take awhile."

"Not if I build them, you need only to control them."

"Wow, you can build robots too? Who made you? I must see this genius. For he has created the greatest creature alive."

"'She' is not near here yet, and she _is _the greatest inventor of all time. She needs not to know that again."

"Ok, get to work my minion."

"Now know this, I am not your minion, and I am not working for you. You, along with everybody else on this planet, are but pawns to my greater cause. Now goodbye." XT growled as he walked into a vacant part of the room.

XT stood there for awhile, rethinking every robot that the Dr. had ever created, trying to come up with a one that mimicked every one of their attributes. His goal was not really to kill Sonic or Tails, but to glorify Tails to Cosmo, and make him the hero once again. XT then transformed himself into a large tunnel, filled with small mechanical arms with different tools on them. A voice echoed from the tube.

"Dr. Eggman, please apply a chaos emerald, and continue to supply me with metal, the armies shall pop out single file, ready for combat." The Dr. grudgingly placed a chaos emerald into the slot on XT and placed a lot of metal into a side of the tube.

Instantly, XT responded, little parts of the metal were cut off from the scrap that Dr. Eggman placed in front of him. As the parts traveled through the tunnel, they were expanded, added to, and then brought to life by the chaos emerald. Every half minute, three new robots of the same type came out.

Dr. Eggman was thrilled. Now he not only had an army on its way, but also a creature to create more every minute. _If only I could enslave this creature… I would be unstoppable._ The Dr. continued dreaming as XT continued to create.

Everybody seemed to be having a good time. Cosmo, who never really had that much time on the Blue Typhoon to listen to stories, got to hear about everybody and the tales they had been through. She was fascinated by the world-saving epics that Tails and Sonic had been through in their lifetimes. Tails had been reveling in the talk about himself, Sonic, and the good old days; but also reveling in the thought of Cosmo hearing about them. He never told her everything about himself and how brave he could be at times. Everybody was done eating, but they continued to sit at the table, just talking. Sonic, who would be the least likely to enjoy sitting, was actually the one holding everybody there. He continued talking about every story that he'd been in.

"Um, let's go now, I wanna have some fun." Amy stated, stopping Sonic from continuing.

"Uh… ok…" Sonic agreed, ending his conversation. The group of seven, including Cheese, all got out of their seats. Tails gently offered his arm to Cosmo as she got out of her seat. Just before she accepted, Cream butted in, and took Tails' arm. Tails, not knowing what to do, offered his other arm to Cosmo, she took this one, without any interference from Cream.

Cosmo was a little agitated by this act by Cream. _That was a little rude of her, but then again, she is only eight years old… Maybe she didn't realize that Tails was offering his hand to me…_ Cosmo followed Tails around with Cream, as Tails left the café, following Sonic and Knuckles.

"So… Where to?" Sonic asked the group.

"You mean, you really didn't have a plan set out for a day like this?" Tails asked them. Sonic scratched his head.

"You see, my idea of a fun day, is a day without stress. A schedule is stress, so I went without one." Sonic made up an excuse.

"Ok, Cosmo, you pick where we should go." Cream asked her.

"Well, I don't really know this city well, so I have little idea where anything is…" Cosmo stumbled.

"Tails never showed you the city?" Knuckles asked her.

"No, it's not that he didn't show me, it's just that I was too busy around the house to get out very much." Cosmo answered. Tails, seeing that his girlfriend was feeling trapped, interrupted.

"Why don't we show Cosmo Extreme Gear riding?" Tails suggested to the group. Sonic's face lit up with excitement.

"Yeah! That, that is a brilliant idea my little kitsune friend! I'll go to your storehouse and get all the Gear that we collected." Sonic bolted off over to Tails' house in the distance.

"What's an Extreme Gear?" Cosmo asked innocently.

"First, how well can you balance?" Tails asked.

"How do you mean? Usually, I'm pretty well balanced."

"Good, can you skate?" Knuckles asked her.

"Like, ice skating? Yeah I can do that, I oddly remember liking doing something like that, when I was back at…"

"Doubly good. Then Cosmo, you're gonna find out real soon. Quickly everybody, to the canyon!" Tails shouted, as Knuckles, Amy, and Cream all cheered.

Sonic had already gotten to work. In the storage house outside Tails' house, there was every Extreme Gear that Tails had ever thought of. They were cheap, small, and producing them for G.U.N. was a good source of income for Tails. From boards to skates to bikes, Tails had it all. But there were too many for Sonic to carry, so he put them all into a wagon and hauled them all over to the canyon, where everybody went to ride Extreme Gear.

Dr. Eggman had obtained a second chaos emerald; while he left XT produce an army. When he came back, he gave XT the emerald. XT's system absorbed its power and utilized it to triple his speed. In ten seconds, three robots were created. The doctor then went to work on a restraining bolt for XT in secret. _I'm gonna reprogram this little robot, and harness his energies to mold them to my purposes. He shall become the greatest fighting machine that ever existed._ XT just continued his amazing pace. There was about 1000 robots about now, all armed and ready for activation. The Dr. would have enough to lure Sonic away in about three hours.

The group had now amassed themselves in the canyon. It was a large, naturally barren canyon that was perfect for high-speed racing. Sonic had just arrived, and had begun unloading his wagon-filled load of Extreme Gear. Cosmo looked curiously at the little machines that Sonic was pulling out of the wagon. Cream and Amy were already getting their personal favorite Gear. Cream got her skates from the pile, as did Amy with her board. Knuckles was patient, waiting for Sonic to completely unload the wagon before finding his bike. Tails found his board, and helped Sonic get his. Cosmo still had no idea what an Extreme Gear was, or what they did.

"Here Cosmo, I really have the thought that you'll do well on a board." Tails told her as he handed her a green colored board.

"What do I do with it?" Cosmo asked, looking over the mainly flat piece of decorated metal in her hands.

"You ride it. Here, let me show you. Like this." Tails placed his bored on the ground and kicked it into action. The thing began floating as he stood on it, keeping his balance carefully.

"Ok…" Cosmo did the same with her board. She stepped onto it carefully and tried to keep her balance on it.

"Wow, you catch on pretty quick." Tails remarked.

"This feels so weird though! How does it keep me afloat?"

"Well, air is hyper compressed into the air tanks in the board and then let out through small little nozzles at the bottom, causing a lift that keeps you up. Also, the lighter you are, the less air will be wasted, in which case, Cosmo, you can ride these things for a long time." Tails explained.

_I love it how he knows what he's talking about…_ Cosmo thought as she listened to her husband of her dreams.

"Now, you can try to move. Just get a little push off of the ground, a stay balanced; the board will do the rest." Tails instructed as everybody else got ready to go. Cosmo did this, but she didn't go very far, she continued to move forward at a walking speed on her board for about twenty feet.

"Wow, this is a bit harder."

"Hey Cosmo, come back here." Tails told her as she picked up her board and walked over.

"Come on Tails, we wanna go!" Sonic urged, knowing that if they sped up, Cosmo was more likely to need to rely on Tails.

"Ok, Cosmo, give the board a real good push, and lean backwards onto the pad in the back. That will make you go a bit faster. I'll be right at your side if you fall." Amy held her hand to her mouth. _That is so cute of him!_ She thought.

"Ok Tails." Everybody started their Gear and kicked off. Cosmo and Tails were side by side, getting ready to push off.

"Let's GO!" Sonic yelled as he ran and pushed off into a blur of speed. Amy followed him, closely by Knuckles. Cream was hesitant, waiting for Tails and Cosmo to launch off. But she eventually could help it, and went off in a burst of speed. Cosmo, who had started off slowly, didn't see the other's jet off. Instead, she was focusing on the ground ahead of her, and Tails' face. She hadn't yet gone into the fast speeds that a Gear could go on, but she soon remembered Tails' statement and pushed down on the back of the board. Instantly her speed increased. She went from 12 miles per hour to about 200. She was having trouble seeing everything, it was moving so fast that all she saw were blurs. To make it worse, the sand in the air was getting in her eyes. She soon lost her balance and fell off, onto Tails who was riding smoothly right next to her. The two fell off and landed on the ground with a thud. Cosmo looked at Tails, who was laughing underneath her.

"I'm so sorry, Tails!" Cosmo begged for forgiveness.

"It's ok; you did well for a first time. What went wrong?" Tails asked.

"I couldn't see; the sand got in my eyes." Cosmo said getting off Tails and picking up her board. They were now about a hundred feet away from the wagon. Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were nowhere to be seen. Cream was turning around.

"Let's get back to the wagon; there are some goggles that you could use. Here, get on my board, lean as I do." Tails scooted forward on the Gear, allowing Cosmo to get on it. He then jetted forward to the wagon, where he grinded to a stop and let Cosmo get off. Tails shuffled through the wagon looking for some goggles as Cosmo waited patiently. Tails' tails were moving about as he searched, and Cosmo was lured to them like a cat was to a ball of yarn. She fiddled around with one. Tails jumped and hit his head on the top of the wagon.

"That felt so weird."

"I'm sorry, it was hard to resist." Cosmo said sweetly and innocently.

"Don't be, it oddly felt good." Tails continued looking for goggles and eventually found them.

"Here you go!" Tails announced as he put the goggles on Cosmo's head. The goggles were tinted, to prevent glare and stop some of the sunlight, and they appeared a reddish color. Cosmo adjusted the goggles and let her eyes get used to them.

"Well, it's going to be easier now, though, I'm still going to be at your side until I'm a bit more confident." Cosmo stood on the board and the two took off, followed by a plotting Cream the Rabbit.

Dr. Eggman's plan was working nicely. The restraining bolt was ready, and he was already working on something to try to control XT. XT had already created 5000 robots and was working on a new batch of flying units. They went faster. Each flying unit was lightly armed, and was brittle. Though the amount of power it packed was worth the loss of durability. XT continued mindlessly producing the robots as he watched, through his copters, Cosmo and Tails.

"Soon, little XT, soon you shall be done. And Sonic will finally be destroyed." Dr. Eggman laughed maniacally as he walked out of the room.


	8. Flying Lessons

Cosmo had finally gotten a hang on the Extreme Gear, now to the point where she could have fun on it. She, under Tails' watchful eye, was trying tricks with her board.

"I think I can challenge you Tails!" Cosmo said jokingly.

"You might, but before you can, I wanna see if you can use the flying feature on your Gear." Tails took off, and Cosmo followed him.

"How do you fly?" Cosmo asked, as she caught up to Tails.

"It's really quite simple. Just go up to a surface that you could use as a ramp, and boost right as you leave the ramp. Then lean back and try to control the movement of air by positioning your board. It sounds a lot more complicated than it really is. Try it, like this." Tails sped up and headed to a fallen rock slab. He sped up and went flying up into the air. He slowly angled his descent to the point where he was level with the ground again; he then slowed to let Cosmo catch up to him.

"Wow. That is cool. How did you land exactly?"

"It will come as instinct to move your board to the right level."

"But what if I fall?"

"Then I'll be there to catch you."

Cosmo looked through her goggles into Tails eyes, still moving at fast speeds, the two almost lost control of their boards. _He really meant it. He is so bold when he is with machines… And he doesn't even realize it._

_Four words. C'mon Tails, you dummy, four words that can change your life, you know you want to say them. Just say them… Now! But what if she says no? _Tails moaned as he thought. _C'mon Tails, four words, 'Will you marry me?' Just say it! I-I can't. Not yet… But why not? The time just isn't right. sighs Well, I can wait a bit longer._ Tails watched as the wife of his dreams took off, her hair waving around in the high winds, as she rocketed off the ramp and into the air. She seemed to understand what Tails told her; she didn't seem to have any problems.

Cream skated over to Tails at her high speed. She made sure that Cheese was doing his job.

"Hi Tails." She said sweetly.

"Hi Cream. Having fun today?"

"Yeah, but Cosmo take too long doing things, she doesn't seem fit for some of the stuff we do."

"That may be, but she seems to be getting a good grasp on Extreme Gear, so, there's one thing she does well. And she's good company. And makes my house smell a lot better."

The conversation was not going as Cream planned. Tails was supposed to see Cosmo's faults and begin to dislike her. She glanced over at Cheese. Cheese had just done what he was told to do. Cosmo's board was about to break. Cream smirked at this.

"So, after this, do you want to come over to my house?" Cream asked innocently, to try to keep Tails' vision away from Cosmo.

"Maybe- Oh my goodness. Cosmo!" Tails bolted off. Cream smiled as Cosmo plummeted from her broken board towards the ground.

Cosmo screamed as she fell. She had done everything that she was told. So why did the board mess up and break? She continued to fall. She said her last words, and could only pray for a miracle.

"Tails, I love you so much."

Tails put his Gear into over speed, as he rushed to falling Cosmo. He held out his arms when he got close enough. Just before she fell into his arms, he heard her say something.

"Tails, I love you so much."

The impact of Cosmo made Tails slow down. He slowed the Gear around and stopped. Cosmo was in a fetal position in his arms.

"Cosmo? Are you alright?" Tails asked her with care. Cosmo responded by jumping out of his arms and hugging him tightly.

"That was so scary. Thank you so much." She kissed tails on the forehead multiple times before letting go.

"That's what I'm here for." Tails smiled at her. "What went wrong?"

"I don't know, I did everything you said, but something sounded like it broke."

"Hmm, my things don't break easily. Though, it was likely just a freak accident. Trust me, these things don't often happen." Tails assured her.

"I want to try that again." Cosmo stated boldly, unaware that her assailant was approaching her.

"Wow. I saw what happened. That was a really brave thing to do Tails. The others are here. They want to race now. So do you two wanna come?" Cream asked innocently.

"Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Sure. We'll come."

Sonic was filled with rage. Knuckles had just beat him and Sonic wanted a second try to beat him. This win caused Knuckles to be a bit boastful.

"Are you sure that you can beat this raw power?" Knuckles said while flexing his muscles.

"Shut up and race you knucklehead!" Sonic growled.

"Hey we're racing too!" Cream shouted as Tails, Cosmo and Cream arrived; Tails was holding Cosmo in his arms while riding.

"What happened Tails?" Amy asked.

"Cosmo's board broke. We're gonna get her a new one."

"Broke?! I didn't think that your stuff broke Tails." Sonic added.

"I know. This is one of the first items that I built that broke without sabotage." Cream felt guilty now, but did her best not to show it, and more importantly, not mess up the next time.

XT had completed all of the flying robots, and started working on three advanced machines, that would be a sort of leader to the armies. When he was done, he dismantled himself and reformed into his humanoid shape. Cracking his knuckles, that didn't really exist, he approached Dr. Eggman.

"All parts accounted for sir. Here is the remote for the armies. But, first, I recommend that you get Cosmo first, and then tell them that you have Cosmo, and plan to kill her unless they give you the chaos emeralds. Then send the armies to kill Sonic and then Tails."

"Good job my little friend. You have served me well. No I shall go get Cosmo and then start these plans to rule the world!" Dr. Eggman laughed as he got in his small hovercraft and headed to the city.

XT smiled as the evil doctor left. Everything was going according to his plan. Dr. Eggman couldn't possibly outsmart him. He had planned the robots to be weak against Tails' attacks. Tails would succeed, and save Cosmo, and then save Sonic, which would glorify him further. And, to finish the job…

"Now, to set some more gears in motion." XT's wrist twitched as his arm transformed into a radio wave transmitter.

"This should be enough to reach Shadow, and all of the others at G.U.N. But even if it isn't it wouldn't matter too much."

XT spoke into his arm, which sent the message into space, to be redirected to Shadow's communication wristband, which he should be wearing.

"Shadow and any other G.U.N. member that might hear this. Dr. Eggman has amassed an army of over 10,000 mechanical beings. They will strike in about three hours. Be ready. Who am I? That is unimportant, compared to the knowledge that I possess."

XT grinned wildly as his arm reformed. He sat down and waited; while trying to find a good place for the chaos emeralds.

Everybody was set to race; lined up in an orderly row.

"Everybody, get ready. The race will begin in 10 seconds." Tails announced. Everybody began counting down.

"Ten," Cosmo adjusted her goggles.

"Nine," Everybody got onto their boards.

"Eight," the roar of everybody's engines could be heard from town.

"Seven,"

"Six," Tails smiled at Cosmo, in a sportsmanlike manner.

"Five" Cream began to plot how she could get Cosmo.

"Four,"

"Three," Sonic and Knuckles glared each other down as they spoke the next number.

"Two,"

"One," Everybody stared at the path ahead of them.

"GO!" The engines blasted off as everybody left their place in a blur of light.

Sonic and Knuckles flew farther than anyone else, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Tails and Amy were then fighting for third and fourth place. But Cosmo, and Cream, the most inexperienced at riding, were left behind. Cosmo wasn't incredibly good at riding, but she managed to keep Tails in her sights, mimicking his movements, following him, and steadily gaining on his drift.

Cream on the other hand, stayed behind Cosmo. Following her like the predator that she wasn't. Cream could go faster, but purposely stayed behind to try and ruin Cosmo's chances with Tails.

Cosmo had just caught up to Tails. She waved at him, while still keeping his balance. Tails waved back. Cosmo then did something Tails didn't expect. She put on a cute face, and Tails was caught in it. He lost his balance, letting Cosmo get ahead of him. Tails, regaining his balance, laughed at what he fell for, and followed Cream, who was now getting ahead of him. Using both of their turbulence, Tails got ahead of them. He smiled widely as he passed Cosmo. As Tails caught himself into Amy's turbulence, Cosmo had more and more trouble seeing him; he was getting to far away.

Cream figured that this was her chance. She caught up to Cosmo and was skating right besides her. She glared at Cosmo, who was innocently smiling back at her. Cream positioned herself in such a way, that Cosmo was forced to turn to stay balanced. The new path that she was on, was bumpier, and had various places where flying would be nice. Cosmo tried flying over the debris, and succeeded. But Cream caught on and flew up right next to her. In the air, Cream had more control, she could fly, and Cosmo could only float. She then tried knocking Cosmo off of the board.

Cosmo was in disarray. Cream, who seemed friendly in every way, was now trying to knock her off her board, onto a ground, that at the height she was at would kill her. Scared for her life; Cosmo screamed and hoped Tails might hear her as she clung to the board and began to descend. Cosmo did what she remembered and angled the board to try leveling it with the ground, but the terrain was too rugged. Her board broke as she hit one of the rocks. She lay there, in between two rocks, cut up and bruised, waiting for Tails, who couldn't possibly hear her screams.

Cream nosedived from the air straight onto Cosmo, injuring Cosmo more. Her frenzy of beating up Cosmo was stopped though. Dr. Eggman had arrived and picked Cosmo up from underneath her, and began to fly away.

"Here, Cream, you give this to Tails." Dr. Eggman laughed as he through a square plate at Cream.

Cosmo fell unconscious to the beatings. She could feel something rough lifting her into the air, away from the raging rabbit, Cream. The last thing she could remember before she passed out, was an evil laugh from the thing above her.

At the finish line, Sonic had just passed Knuckles and beat him by a barely noticeable distance.

"Yeah! I beat you Knuckles!" Sonic cheered.

"But barely at all!" Knuckles retorted.

"A loss is a loss my friend." Sonic burst out into a little dance, just before Amy arrived, followed closely by Tails.

"Who won?" Amy asked.

"I did!" Sonic and Knuckles both said.

"No you didn't! Knuckles, I beat you! Fair and square."

"Using your brilliant friend Tails to trick your board out is not fair!" Tails was enjoying the two arguing about how his invention won Sonic the race. But his thoughts were distracted when Cosmo didn't show up at the end of the race.

A small, hovercraft was floating away in the distance at a fast speed.

"Sonic! If you can hear me, please reply to me in a day with all seven chaos emeralds, if you don't I shall set my army lose on you and kill you!"

"Dr. Eggman. Wow, for once I'm happy to hear him. If you all don't mind, I want to go after him."

"Go ahead Sonic…" Amy muttered. Sonic hesitated for a moment.

"I'm gonna give him fifteen minutes to run. In the mean time, I shall rest up in town. Goodbye." Sonic jetted off to the city.

As the three watched Sonic leave, they began to wonder where Cream and Cosmo went to.

Three minutes went by, they still waited. Tails began to get antsy. Amy noticed this and went to his side.

"She's fine Tails. After all, she was riding one your boards." Amy said reassuringly. Tails calmed down a little. But Amy didn't she had begun to realize that Cream and Cosmo might have gotten into a fight or something. Cream did after all have some distaste for Cosmo, but Amy found it hard to believe that Cream would actually harm her. But still it was a possibility. For now, the trio waited. Tails felt like he was waiting for an eternity.

Cream was a bit confused. The adrenaline that she used to try to kill Cosmo distorted her thinking, and she was lost. She could barely remember what happened. She still was angry at Cosmo, not enough to kill her, but enough to hurt her. She also had something in her hands; a flat, square disk. She knew that it was to Tails. But she couldn't remember exactly how she got it.

Her skates were out of air, and she aimlessly walked through the canyon. Looking for somebody, or something that could help her. Cheese was flying near her, and seemed to be guiding Cream to the rest of the group. But she was afraid to go there. If the rest of the group asked what happened to Cosmo what would she say? That she tried to kill Cosmo and didn't know where she is? That wouldn't be good. Maybe she could lie her way out. She could see in the distance, the group that left her behind.

Knuckles noticed an orange colored spec in the distance.

"Hey look! I think it's Cream!" Tails' ears perked up, in any hopes of Cosmo to be behind her.

"Is Cosmo there?" Tails asked as he ran over to Cream. The other's followed him. Cream was a little beat up, she had a bump on her head, and a panel in her hand.

"Cream are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Cream answered tiredly.

"Cream," Tails asked, nearly begging, "where's Cosmo?" Cream didn't answer for a little bit.

"Cream? What happened to Cosmo?" Tails asked again, more desperate than last time.

"Dr. Eggman took her. Here, this is for you." Cream gave Tails the panel. Tails quickly activated it, and an image of Dr. Eggman appeared on it.

"Tails. I have your Cosmo, and unless you give me your secret to making fake chaos emeralds, Cosmo shall die. I will be on this island waiting for you. You have two hours. Tails took the panel and through against the canyon wall.

"Dr. Eggman! Cosmo! N-No! Why does this always happen to me? Cream! How did Cosmo get caught by Dr. Eggman? How did you get his message?" Tails asked through tears. Cream bit her lip while trying to think up a plausible story.

"I-I saw him take Cosmo while she was doing a jump, I tried to get Dr. Eggman, but he got away, and through this at me." Cream hoped everybody bought her story. Tails did, Amy did as well. Knuckles, as was his nature, was a bit skeptical.

"You mean to say, that Cosmo was ahead of you enough for you to not be able to stop her from getting caught by Dr. Eggman? I find that hard to believe, she wasn't that fast. Tell the truth now." Knuckles stated.

"Cream? Was that the truth?" Tails asked, on his knees in front of the little rabbit.

"Not exactly," Cream trailed off.

"What happened Cream?" Tails asked, feeling a sense of agitation.

"Well," Cream couldn't hold it in any longer, "I couldn't stand how you and Cosmo acted around each other. She is an alien, and I'm another animal like you. I should be the one that you should be caring about, not that flower girl. I got angry, and tried to split you up. I hate Cosmo, and want you to forget about her. She got beat up by me, then Dr. Eggman took her. The only thing I regret right now is letting Dr. Eggman take her away before I was finished!" Cream growled. Tails didn't know how to act. Suppressing his anger, he picked Cream up by the collar and glared into her eyes. She was trembling with fear. Tails said nothing. He didn't need to. His eyes did all the talk for him. He let Cream down and she began to cry. Tails took his gear and rocketed off to town, where his plane was kept.

"Cream. You have a lot of explaining to do to your mother. Because of you, Cosmo, Tails and Sonic are in danger. You'll be lucky if the cops don't send you to a juvenile delinquent center." Amy stated coldly, as she took Cream's hand and escorted her to her mother.

Knuckles stood there, near the wagon with the Extreme Gear, deep in thought. _That Cream, this time she went a bit too far. Odd. This plan seems a bit too complicated for Dr. Eggman. Why does he need Cosmo? He ought to know Tails won't give in to his demands. Tails will go after him. Tails ought to be able to manage himself. But if he doesn't. Then… then Sonic wouldn't be able to help him! Wait. I don't think Tails can lose. I know he can't. Why do I think that? Aw, who cares right now? I don't think that I should intervene. Heck, if Tails pulls this off, he might find the courage to ask Cosmo to marry him. One step at a time. First, this wagon can't just stay here…_ Knuckles loaded up the wagon, and began to walk it over to Tails' house.


	9. The Doctor's Test

Tails was in a flurry of emotion. He was overly angry at Cream and Dr. Eggman. He was worried about Cosmo. And he was trying to figure out why Dr. Eggman had taken Cosmo. There was no way he wanted the fake chaos emerald recipe that badly. He was just asking for trouble, taking Tails' girlfriend like that. Tails didn't care about himself in this situation. As he arrived in town, the sun was setting. He loaded up his Gear into the Green Storm and launched it immediately. He headed to his home first.

When he got there, he jumped out of the Green Storm; the engine barely got a chance to cool down. He ran into his garage, and grabbed a few of his emergency items; a multitude of dummy ring boxes, and a small, but deadly powerful, blaster. He then went into the basement of his garage. He started his machine that created the fake chaos emeralds. In less than a minute of working, a shiny red chaos emerald pooped out of the machine. The gleam of the red jewel sparkled in his eyes as he stole it from its spot. He ran back to the Green Storm and replaced the chaos drives with the fake chaos emerald. The engines of the mini-jet roared with an unheard of vigor. Tails manned the plane and took off, heading for the island where Dr. Eggman was supposedly located.

Dr. Eggman had come back, and Cosmo was unconscious. XT was sitting in meditation.

"XT, Cosmo is captured. What should we do with her?" XT's gears began moving more rapidly as he began to think.

"You're that master evil genius figure aren't you?"

"Well, in that case, I'm going to use her into a machine, the life forces in living organisms always have abundant energy in them."

In XT's digital mind, a red light flashed. _If Cosmo is harmed, mission will fail. Change Eggman's mind now. Failure is inacceptable._

"Or better, kill her right when Tails gets here."

"Hmm… that sounds good. Yes that would be better. In the mean time, she shall be our servant."

XT's mind calmed. _Threat level decreasing. Cosmo's life prolonged._

"And you shall too!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he activated his restraining bolt on XT.

XT lie paralyzed. _System failure. Unauthorized entry located. Isolating. Isolation failure. Activate emergency escape program. Initiating. _XT's lights on his body were going out of control. Flashing in every color, XT stood up and faced the doctor.

"Hahahahahaha! Do you know who I am?" XT roared. The doctor trembled in fear.

"I'm XT-421 dude! I'm unstoppable!" XT's body was flickering with uncontrollable bolts of lightning as he ran into the wall. Using his boosters on his feet, he blasted through all of the walls in his way, leaving a path of destruction in his wake.

The noise caused by XT woke Cosmo up. She moaned in pain, still trapped by Dr. Eggman's mechanical claw on the bottom of his hovercraft.

"Shut up girl, and listen! If you don't do everything that you're told to do, I will kill you, or worse, turn you into a robot." Cosmo, now awake, was stricken with fear as the mechanical claw began to loosen its grip on her. She fell to the ground, and Dr. Eggman stood over her, laughing.

Sonic had now started his approach on Dr. Eggman. Running at his usual pace, he attempted to get to the coast. But, for some odd reason, the Dr. did something right in his robot building; Sonic couldn't destroy them. They were completely immune to his attacks. The robots began to pile up on him as he tried to escape. He barely made it out of the gang of humanoid robots.

"Whew! What is wrong with these robots? They're good ones this time. I can't seem to beat 'em." Sonic noticed that the robots were gathering for a second attack. So he ran, avoiding the enemies and getting ever closer to the coast.

Shadow had been working a late shift this day. The entire network of G.U.N. was in upheaval from an odd transmission that was received from an unknown source. Shadow had given a platoon of ten flying machines to lead an investigation. Due to the content of the message, everyone was armed for combat. He was to depart in an hour. So he prepared himself for anything. Rouge had also been given a platoon. She was to follow Shadow into combat, just in case Shadow might need it. He got out his glider, and fueled it up, in both ammunition, and chaos drives.

It was now dark out. Dr. Eggman had put Cosmo to work. Cosmo was to repair the holes in the walls that one of the doctor's minions made. It was back breaking work. Cosmo would lift slabs of lightweight metal and weld them to the existing wall. This was very hard for her to do due to the fact that she had little physical muscle for lifting things. Also, because of her skin type, she had to be extremely careful about the searing shards from the welder. If one of them were to hit her skin, she might catch fire. The heat also made her dizzy; she hadn't had water for a long time.

Cosmo looked up to the moon that illuminated her work outside. She stared into it and prayed.

_Tails… Please save me, this is exhausting, and I feel like I'm about to die… Please hurry…_

Sonic had made it to the coast. But unlike most times, Dr. Eggman hadn't foolishly guarded his island with many robots so that Sonic could jump across. The island was far off; barely visible in the shroud of night. He didn't dare try to run it. He would lose his momentum to soon, and most likely sink. He wondered about what to do, as the robots silently approached him. In an instant, they were all over him. Sonic was overwhelmed. He tried to get out, but to no avail. The robots won. But, due to their programming, they didn't kill Sonic. Instead they shackled his feet, and brought him towards the island.

XT-421 sat on a rock, raised from the ocean, working out the restraining bolt that Dr. Eggman lodged in his chest. As the object came out, his hastily chucked it into the sea. His mind cleared. _System diagnostic check completed. All systems fully operational. System repairs completed. System at 100._ XT looked up into the sky; he saw a little object in the distance.

"Oh, look it's Tails. I must see this." XT jumped into the air, and silently glided to the island that he just escaped.

Tails eyes glared with a fiery blaze as his Green Storm exceeded mach one. His face was as solid as the metal that made up his jet. The ship was flying straight to the island. He saw in the distance, the red flares of the robots launching their anti-air capabilities. Tails didn't care, he charged straight forward into the missiles, dodging them as they came. Tails boosted forward in a flash of light. The Green Storm got hit a few times, mostly from ramming into the robots. The Green Storm charged head on towards the base. Tails readied the escape pod as he put the speed on cruise control.

Dr. Eggman, after putting Sonic and Cosmo in a trap that he constructed, prepared himself for the arrival of Tails. This trap was perfect. Cosmo hung by her feet, on a chain, upside-down, over a pit of molten metal. The same chain was connected to Sonic, who was in a similar condition. Dr. Eggman had a button that would release them, into the lava.

Tails ship crashed into the side of the base with a massive explosion. Tails flew down from the sky, and searched the rubble for the fake emerald. _I might need this… _Tails thought as his picked up the red gem. He put it away as he ran into the center of the base. There was little opposition, and any opposition he took out with little problem. When he reached Dr. Eggman's chamber, he saw in horror the trap he was put in.

Cosmo looked up at the inverted world. Tails had just entered. But she knew nothing of how he would make it out of this problem. Who would Tails choose? She wanted it to be herself. But her conscious mind knew deep down that Tails shouldn't choose her. Sonic was an asset to the safety and security of Mobius. And she was just his girlfriend. And as much as she hated her own thoughts, she hoped that Tails would choose the right choice.

Sonic looked at Tails upside-down. He knew that this sight was incredibly hard for Tails to handle. But he knew that Tails would have to choose between him and Cosmo. His adopted brother, or love of his life. Whichever choice he chose, Sonic would be happy. But Cosmo was the better choice in this situation. Sonic could be replaced by Tails and Knuckles and Amy. As much as he regretted this option, it was the best option.

Tails stood there, in front of the two greatest influences of his life and hated everything that he saw. Dr. Eggman simply laughed.

"Well now. Who shall it be? You can give me the recipe, and let one live, or watch, as both of your friends meet an untimely death. Your choice. But either way I win." The doctor laughed.

Tails realized that the Dr.'s plan was incredibly tricky. Seemingly had no choice where he would be happy. Losing Cosmo, AGAIN, would devastate him. And Sonic was the closest thing that Tails' had to a family. Girlfriend, or best friend. Tails thought hard.

_Cosmo is the reason I came here. I love her, I want to marry her. And I definitely don't want to lose her again. If I choose Sonic, best friend and near brother, Cosmo will die, burn into nothing but ash. The best times in my life were spent with Cosmo. I don't want them to end…_

Tails then turned to Sonic. _Sonic is my best friend. I've known him since… I can't even remember. He and I have gone through everything together. I help him get to high places. He helps me not look like the little insecure nerd that I sometimes am. Choosing Cosmo would end his life. The world relies on him very much. They would want me to choose Sonic. And I feel as if I must…_

Tails faced Dr. Eggman. _If I give him this emerald, I am dooming the world and causing years of pain to it. Dr. Eggman mustn't get his hands on it. But if I don't give him this emerald, both Sonic, and Cosmo, shall die. But…_ A gleam of hope shone in Tails' eyes as he approached the evil doctor, Sonic saw this, and was prepared for the worst.

"You've made your choice then? Who shall it be?" Dr. Eggman sneered.

"Yes… Cosmo…" The Dr. was just about to press the button to release Sonic into the fiery pit below, "and Sonic!" Just before Dr. Eggman pressed the button, Tails hurled the red chaos emerald at Sonic, who was just about to fall. Tails then ran up to the stairs that Dr. Eggman was on, and jumped off them towards Cosmo. He pulled out the blaster that he had and shot the reactor behind the doctor. Still flying, he grabbed onto Cosmo, who was still dangling there helplessly.

Sonic's chain section was dropped, and Sonic disappeared from view, into the tunnel that led to the flames. Tails managed to pry the shackles off of Cosmo. He grabbed her and began to fly out of the base. It was then that Tails realized his one mistake; shooting the reactor, and not having an escape vehicle. _Oh no… I've doomed the three of us. It's all my fault… _Tails mournfully thought. Cosmo clung to him as he flew out of the base that was about to be a raging inferno.

Shadow and Rouge had both already began to make their approach on the Dr.'s assumed coordinates. As they approached the base, Shadow noticed that they were a bit late; there was fire pulsating from the base. He also noticed two figures, one faintly green, and the other faintly yellow, and who seemed to be calling for help. Shadow drove his glider towards them. He arrived on the beach and saw that the two figures were Tails, and Cosmo.

"Rouge, get out of here, something is going to happen. I'm going in to rescue Cosmo and Tails."

"Affirmative, see you at base, Shadow…" Rouge, and her platoon, turned and headed back from where they came. Shadow was approaching the two little figures rapidly.

"Quickly! Get on!" Shadow could tell by the urgency on their faces that they didn't have much time before something catastrophic happened.

"But," Cosmo interjected, "What about Sonic?"

"Cosmo, forget about him for a few seconds. He ought to be fine; assuming that he caught my emerald."

"Quickly now!" Shadow ordered, as the two clambered onto his glider. Shadow commandeered the craft upwards as fast as he could. Just as they left the base's vicinity, the base exploded. _That was close. _Everybody thought.

Sonic had just caught the fake chaos emerald that Tails through at him. _I see! Ok Tails, meet you on the beach!_ As Sonic plummeted towards the fire, he utilized a chaos control from the fake emerald in his hands. He was instantly teleported to the beach. He fell from the sky, still upside down, into the sand. After emptying his mouth of the grainy rocks, he watched as the base exploded. _Whoa! I hope Tails is alright! And same to Cosmo! Wait… What's that black thing in the sky? It's Shadow! Ha! He came perfectly._ Sonic rushed off to where they were probably going to land.

XT had been watching the whole time. He saw how Tails cleverly moved through the tricky puzzle that the Dr. set out for him. And, XT admired his choice. Being able to think clearly when your friends, and loved ones, are in danger, is a great trait to have. He knew what was about to happen just before Tails made his move, and escaped without a burn. XT also saw the Dr. escape. He didn't care. Intervening was only appropriate when it directly involved Cosmo, Tails, or their friends. XT was supposed to be like a shadow; following in the footsteps of others, realizing their faults and learning from them to incorporate them into him. But, somewhere along the road, he couldn't stand the faults that involved love. He had a compulsion to help the poor souls out. And, since before most planets even existed, he had been jumping from time to time, dimension to dimension, and planet to planet just to fix the love lives of those poor mortal beings, and immortal. However, before he jumped out of this reality, he had to ensure that his mission was complete. He flew over to the beach where Shadow had landed, and transparently spied on the two that he ever persisted on seeing together.


	10. It's About Time

Tails and Cosmo fell off of the glider and Shadow dismounted it. Cosmo lay in Tails' arms, shaking over the horrifying experience that she had just miraculously lived through. Tails looked down at her. Though the battle had been won, his mind still couldn't rest. _Come on Tails! This would be the perfect moment! She is upset; she is in your arms; she obviously cares for you. So why don't you make a move? It is so simple. Four little words that could change your life… Just say them… _Tails only sighed at his thoughts.

Cosmo was very upset. _Why did Tails choose me over Sonic? Does he love me that much? But, Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog? Sonic, the adopted brother of Tails? How could Tails do that for me? I could barely believe that he managed to kill me that one time. But, this time, he had a choice, and he chose me… _Cosmo looked up at Tails and he looked down at her.

"Tails… Why did you choose me? And how could you let Sonic…" Cosmo trailed off. Tails help her tightly as she began to cry.

"It's ok Cosmo…" Tails replied.

"It's all my fault isn't it? If I weren't for me ever appearing here in the first place, you never would have fallen in love with me, you wouldn't have had to shoot me and get broken up like you did, and you wouldn't have had to choose between me and Sonic! Once again, I find myself in a position where I shouldn't be born. All of the trouble I cause, it hurts others so much…"

"Cosmo! Who was it that ensured our victory over the Metarex? And who was it that helped me whenever I got stuck and Sonic wasn't there? It was you! You have helped us in ways that you don't realize. And even if killing you was hard on me… I-I can't forget all of the good times we had, and are still having. Th-the last few months have been the greatest in my life, and I wouldn't trade them for anything." Tails had begun choking on his words as he knew what was soon to come out. "Things like this, and feelings that you give me… They compel me to do something very out of my league, something bold, brazen, and definitely not like me, but they push me onwards anyway."

Cosmo had stopped crying and listened carefully to what Tails was saying. _Oh please! Please say it! I can almost see it at the tip of your foxy tongue! Please! Ask me!_

"Cosmo, I love you very much. And now I must ask… Cosmo, will you marry me?" Tails felt faint, his arms were trembling, though he wasn't sure if it was him, or Cosmo… It felt like an eternity as he waited for a response.

"Oh Tails! Thank you for asking it! Yes! Please! I accept! Take me away as your bride! I have been waiting for awhile now for you to ask it. But, I wasn't sure how long I could wait… You… You're just…" Cosmo hugged Tails, and the two fell merrily over hugging and kissing.

Shadow watched as the two fell more in love with one another than ever before.

"Shadow? Is that a teardrop I see?" Sonic asked quietly, not to break up the mood.

"No, but it may seem so, the water from the ocean must have got onto my face." Shadow was wiping the water away.

"Sure it did." Sonic said laughing a little. Shadow seemed a bit embarrassed, but his usual blank expression hid it well.

"Believe what you will, but the two have something to celebrate over. And it is a happy moment for them."

"Tails finally asked her? Right?"

"How'd you?"

"I'd know my little brother pretty well by now." Sonic smiled at the two. Cosmo looked up from her new fiancé for the first time since he proposed.

"Sonic! You're alive?" Cosmo was filled with even more glee.

"Yeah, I don't die for some reason. I just don't have time for it I guess." Sonic said in his usual cool tone.

"But how?" Cosmo asked.

"You see Cosmo, your back was turned for the event. I threw Sonic the chaos emerald to escape while I saved you." Tails smiles warmly at his soon-to-be-wife.

"You mean, you knew?"

"Well, I had a good hunch that Sonic would live, he usually gets lucky like that." Sonic smiled at this truth.

"Wow, I couldn't have done that. It was too risky."

"But it did work." Sonic stated.

"So when exactly should we get married?" Tails asked Cosmo, who scratched her head in thought.

"Though I fantasized the wedding, I never gave too much though on when exactly."

"Well, if you two don't mind, as soon as possible would be nice. We all know how I hate waiting…" Sonic said as he began doing something other than standing around. Tails looked at Cosmo with expecting eyes, suggesting the though again. Cosmo nodded in approval.

"Yes. Soon as possible would be tomorrow. Is that soon enough for you?" Tails spoke for them.

"That is perfect." Sonic began to walk off. "See you Tails, and Cosmo!" Sonic ran off, Tails and Cosmo heard him shouting as he ran. "Tails is getting married! Yahoo!" Sonic laughed as he ran through the forest in the dark of night. Shadow likewise mounted his glider and headed back to his base.

XT, who was in a tree watching the event, wanted to shed a tear to the event. His mind was filled with new tasks. _Mission completed. Leave? No. Tails is not married, engagement shall end tomorrow. Must attend wedding. Plan: create wedding of their dreams. Where? Cosmo will blurt out. Follow for more information._ He silently followed the two as they pranced, arm in arm, back to their house, which was miles away, in the romantic twilight.

Cosmo's mind was in a state of ecstasy. She was finally asked, by Tails, the husband of her dreams, to be married. And she accepted. Now, the two were skipping and dancing their way home, arm in arm. Nothing could make this occasion happier for them. Though, Cosmo had lots of planning in her head to do. She wanted to make this wedding perfect for her and Tails. Questions such as: Where is the wedding going to be held? What time is it going to be at? And, how should everything be set up for it? She couldn't hold it in much longer, so she began to ask Tails these questions.

"Tails? Where is this wedding going to be at?"

"Do you have any preference as to where? After all, I will be happy with it so long as you are." Tails smiled at her.

"Well, do you know anywhere that is like a garden?"

"Um… If we get a few people to help us, we could turn a section of the forest into a garden, fit for a wedding." Tails suggested as Cosmo's face lit up brighter than the sun.

"That would be perfect! And we could have little benches covered in flowers and the vines could be like banners! And we could use the stumps of trees as tables. Oh Tails! That is perfect! Who are we going to invite? And who's going to be your best man?"

"More than likely Sonic, I mean, he is the closest friend I have. You, of course, are closer though." Cosmo blushed.

"I'm thinking about inviting Amy. Cream would have been my choice, but, because she tried to kill me, I think Amy deserves the honor more. Who else? I mean, we can't just have two people come…"

"Well, we could have Knuckles, who most likely wouldn't want to miss this for anything. Shadow and Rouge could come if they wanted. But other than that, I'm not sure that many people would want to. If Cream's mother comes… Cream will be able to control herself, and might be ok with being there… But it's just a thought."

"Yeah, Cream can come. But I don't want her behind me. She can be in the crowd." Cosmo stated reluctantly.

"Still, wow. We're getting married! Isn't that cool?" Tails said, almost cheering.

"I know. But, can we legally do this? I mean… How old do you have to be?" Cosmo said worriedly.

"I don't know…" Tails looked downwards glumly. "But… there are benefits of being anthropomorphic creatures. We can lie about our age, and the government has to believe us. I mean, most foxes, though not anthropomorphic, only live to about ten. So, in theory, I'm like ninety in human years. Which is obviously not true, but still, they have no way of knowing my exact age. And you, you're an alien life form, so nobody knows your true age, but it's safe to say that you're not a normal flower."

"Right, I'm an anthropomorphic, human like flower. So how old would that make me?"

"Old enough to marry." Tails stated jokingly.

"Sounds good to me!" The two laughed at their conclusion as they slowly paraded on home.

XT wondered at their ideas. He waited for the two to go out of hearing range and he began to have a conversation with himself.

"Hmm, her ideas are good. But visualize them, I cannot. I must see exactly what she wants. Then their dream shall become a reality. This wedding shall be perfect. While she's sleeping in her bed, I shall see what's in her head. Her dreams, her thoughts and all of her wants, shall come out through me and into a reality. Ha! I love rhyming!" XT flew off to cut them off at their house.

Tails and Cosmo had just reached their house. It was about midnight, but their happiness overcame their exhaustion. Tails immediately went to the shower to wash off, and give Cosmo her fuzzy pillow. After running through the same procedure that he did early this day, he got out of the shower dried himself off. Cosmo had just finished changing into a pair of nighttime clothing, which was more or less a blue gown that contrasted off of her hair, but matched her eyes when Tails walked in.

"Your pillow is here!" Tails called as Cosmo ran, jumped, and clung to him like a magnet.

"So fuzzy…" Cosmo yawned as tiredness after a long, exciting day finally caught up to her.

"Ok then, let's go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow." Tails stared down at Cosmo, dressed in her nightgown.

"Like my dress? I got it for special nights…" Cosmo asked with alluring eyes.

"It's really pretty Cosmo…" Tails yawned, half tired, half entranced by Cosmo. A wave of sleepiness came to both of them as they tried to woo one another.

"Tails… I feel abnormally… tired…" Cosmo yawned uncontrollably.

"So… do I… Why? Cosmo? Did you… put on a… new perfume?" Tails asked yawning.

"No…" The two both were knocked out cold, unable to do anything but sleep and dream of each other and their upcoming wedding. Little did they know, their culprit for their sleepiness was a pink, gaseous cloud.

XT walked into the room, a bit carelessly, but he knew that Tails and Cosmo would be out cold for at least three hours.

"That gas works nicely doesn't it?" XT asked the sleepers. "Nice to meet you in person again Tails, and Cosmo. Now if you don't mind, I need to see what's in your mind. This isn't as painful as it does seem, but it will allow me to see your dreams…" XT's arm adjusted to fit Cosmo's head. His fingers split into probes and entered her head. Cosmo made a slight flinch at this, but then remained unmoving. XT's eyes flipped over to reveal projectors that instantly began playing.

All of Cosmo's wild fantasies appeared on the wall. Her dreams for the wedding, the dress that she wanted, the dress that she wanted Tails to wear. Nothing was kept secret from this small procedure. XT saw exactly where in the forest Cosmo wished the marriage, also, she had two dreams. One was the marriage of Tails and herself in the forest. But, there was a nightmare that she had. In the nightmare, it was all too complicated for XT to sort out, but Cosmo seemed to be violently reacting to it on the bed, Cosmo and Tails were just about to get married, but then Dr. Eggman came in, and evaporated the rain with fire. Tails had been burnt by this fire and Cosmo too. She continued to burn until she was nothing but a pile of ash. But when Tails saw her like this, he turned away from her and went on to marry Cream. Cosmo was at this point in real life, shaking violently, enough to almost hurt herself because of XT's integration.

To stop her thrashing, XT took a cord from his head, and attached it to Tails, and then hooked that same cord to his arm that was inside Cosmo's head. On the projection wall, Tails reappeared, and in the middle of the wedding, a shady figure resurrected Cosmo, and she went to the wedding. In the middle of Tails and Creams wedding, Tails saw Cosmo again, and the two got married. It was then that Cosmo stopped shaking, and XT removed all of the cables and cords from them.

"Thank you for your time, I leave with a new quest. And I swear to you both, that this marriage will be the best!" XT left their house with a skip in his step and flew out, over to the forest. His work would take him through the night, and almost not be enough. But, he couldn't fail, so he succeeded.

It was now morning, and the sun was just about to rise. The forest, which was once a small clearing with a brook and a few trees, was now complete with flowering vines spread about the treetops, dazzling water features, brilliant flowers of perfect colors were organize to make an altar and a path leading to it, there was also a lot of benches. XT knew something that Tails and Cosmo didn't, or at least, not in the intensity that they imagined. Tails and Cosmo's wedding would be huge, far larger than they expected. And XT was going to help trigger that.

XT flew off to Cosmo's and Tail's house. When inside, he saw how the two were no longer under the influence of his anesthetic. He picked Cosmo up and flew her off to the city, making sure to keep her asleep.

He flew to Amy's house and dropped Cosmo off there. Amy was already awake.

"Hello Xavier! Did you hear the news? Cosmo's getting married!"

"Shush, she needs her sleep, when she awakes, get her to the tailor's shop and buy her the dress of her dreams. I will give you this much to pay for any extra." XT handed Amy a ton of cash.

"Whoa! Where do you get this much?"

"I manufacture it on my own, but keep that part quiet, and no one shall know… Go into the forest, if you can't find the place where the wedding shall be held, Cosmo knows it. Goodbye, and good luck." XT jetted off into another part of the city.

XT landed in front of the building of the government. He marched in, regardless of the time.

"Can someone please help me? I'm looking for a person who can legally get two married." XT announced to the seemingly empty building.

"Little robot, we only serve living beings at this place." A human answered.

"I work for live beings though, and will not leave here until my mission is complete."

"Fine then, who is it that you serve?"

"Miles 'Tails' Prower, and his girlfriend Cosmo."

"Wait, are these humans? Or anthropomorphic creatures? It is a different process for anthropomorphic creatures."

"They are indeed anthropomorphic creatures."

"Then you need to fill out this form, it is different, and will be categorized into the anthropomorphic creatures census, not the human census."

"Fine, give me that…" XT grabbed a pen and hastily, but accurately, filled out the form. "There you go sir."

"Thank you, and as of this time Cosmo and Miles are legally married. May I ask sir, what is your name? And how do you know the two?"

"I am Xavier; model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence robot. I am on a mission; to heal the hearts of beings throughout the universe and beyond. I hope we need not meet again sir, good day to you." XT left the building with a renewed disdain of discrimination.

"And now, a new outfit for me for the big day. Yay!" XT walked over to the tailor's place and entered.

"Is there a person to help me get an outfit?" XT asked to the open space that was the tailor's house.

"Yes, for a small price." A cheery voice chimed in.

"Ah, thank you. I am in need of a set of robes, preferably silver and lavender, that comes with a hood."

"Um, this may take a bit…"

"Do you have the materials? A little girl by the name of Cosmo is going to be married today, and I mustn't be seen, or known, by her."

"Yes, I have them, but not fabricated into clothing."

"Then I can do it myself. Here, could you make the dress shown in the hologram?" XT handed over some of his barely authentic currency to the tailor, along with a small disk that gave off a shimmering image of Cosmo in her wedding dress.

"Ok, sure, it'll be ready in about an hour, but she'll have to come here to get it fitted." The tailor said as he walked away.

XT went to work immediately. Like a spider, his legs and arms were working in perfect harmony as he spun his hooded robes. When he was complete, he left, putting the clothes into a compartment inside his chest, for later use. It was now about seven o' clock, and XT had one last thing on his agenda; to tell everybody about the wedding. He began manufacturing flyers, advertizing Mobius's greatest sidekick's wedding. XT knew that this would attract people and fans alike. So he worked with great haste as he flew through the city, and beyond posting the wedding flyers.


	11. Morning of the Big Day

Tails awoke, still in Cosmo's bed, expecting to see his bride's lovely face, when he remembered the wedding tradition; the bride and groom must not meet until upon the altar. Tails closed his eyes as he carefully crawled out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom to get prepared. As he looked into the mirror, he gasped in horror. Although Cosmo enjoyed his fuzzy fur, when it dried out in a messy fashion, it looked terrible. More than half of his hair was going in a different direction then how it was supposed to grow out. He sat down and began to painfully tame his mangy fur, as he heard the sound of super fast wind enter his home.

"Tails? Are you ready for your big day?" Sonic walked in on Tails combing himself.

"Does it look like it? Please shut the door, I don't want Cosmo to accidentally see me."

"Cosmo? She's not in here Tails. Just you, me, and Cosmo's plant."

"Shoot! I forgot about it! Cosmo would kill me." Tails ran off to water his bride's unborn child. Tails came back after fifteen minutes to restart the combing of his hair.

"Tails… You should see it. It is amazing." Sonic said with awe in his voice that Tails had never heard him use before.

"What?"

"The wedding place in the forest… It defies all imagination."

"How'd you know about the forest wedding idea? Unless Cosmo told you, or you spied on us while we came home."

"I had nothing to do with it, I just was running through the city on my way here, and there was this flyer for your wedding, it said that it would be in the forest at one in the afternoon."

"Impossible! No one knew about that yet. Cosmo and I were going to tell you and Amy to try fixing it up."

"There is no way that Amy and I could have done this overnight. There is no way an ARMY could have done this overnight."

"Too weird. Maybe the government aided it, as like a tribute to all the help that you and I gave to the peace of this world?"

"That is like the only reasonable possibility. Well anyway, we got to get you a tuxedo! Even though you look fine without clothes, Cosmo I'm sure would adore you in one."

"Maybe, but she would be just as happy if I came just after a shower. She loves the puffy fur that it gives me." Tails laughed, Sonic just cringed at the thought of a bath.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in water. I run off the grime on my body."

"That is just gross Sonic, take a shower for this. Please?" Tails put on some puppy dog eyes for Sonic. Sonic's legs began to tremble.

"Oh… Tails that is not fair! You know how much I hate the water!"

"Pretty please?" Tails' tails began to wag.

"No fair! It's not fair, I just can't say no! Fine you win." Sonic took off his shoes; and the entire room began to stink. Tails plugged his nose a pushed Sonic into the bathtub and let the water run. Sonic, too traumatized to move, let the water surround him.

"You stay there, these shoes need sterilizing." Sonic said nothing; he just stared at the water that was rising over his body with watermelon sized eyes.

Tails went to his garage and placed Sonic's shoes into a large empty room, the same one that Tails used to wash his planes. Tails manned the control room and manipulated the hoses and scrubbing machines to thoroughly wash Sonics shoes. After fifteen minutes of deodorizing and cleansing, Tails dried the shoes and walked back into his house.

Amy sat there, in her house, thinking about what she was going to do about the wedding, as she watched Cosmo groggily get up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! Did you forget? You're getting married today!" Amy cheered.

"Huh? Oh! That's right! How'd I get here? Where's Tails? Oh, never mind! Don't let me see him, until we get married."

"That's right," Amy began making up a story to conceal XT's secrecy, "I snuck into your house last night and brought you here. Besides, I want to help you pick out the perfect dress for your perfect day!"

"Thanks Amy. Oh yeah, there's something that I want to tell you, I chose you to be the one to accompany me up at the altar. Tails chose Sonic, so I thought that you wouldn't mind."

"Ooh, I get to be with Sonic up at an altar! Thank you Cosmo! But enough about me! You need to get a wedding dress."

"Yeah," Cosmo looked down at herself, realizing that she was still in her nightgown. "Uh, do you happen to have any other clothes that I could wear to there?"

"Uh, no, but if we hurry, it won't matter and we can get you into the wedding dress for the day."

"Sounds good. Well, you know how much I know the city! Please guide me to this person!"

"Without breakfast? Not a chance! This will be your only meal in a long time Cosmo you're eating something fulfilling."

"Ok then, to the restaurant." Cosmo and Amy left the house walking over to the restaurant outside Amy's house a few blocks down the road, to have a large breakfast of pancakes.

Tail's returned to the bathroom where Sonic had laid still, as if a movement would be his death.

"Sonic, stand up, and wash your body off with the shampoo. Then rinse it off, and you'll be good, it'll only take a few minutes. Don't worry. You'll live. After all, you always do." Tails encouraged as he sat down and continued to comb his fur. Sonic actually responded to Tails' order, and began washing himself, though his eyes were still stricken with fear.

Tails finished brushing himself, and went into his kitchen to eat some breakfast.

Sonic had just finished taking his shower. He turned off the evil contraption, and stepped out of the tub. Dripping wet, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off so thoroughly that a fire was almost started from the friction. He ran his fingers through the mess that was his hair and reshaped it to his normal style. He shivered as he put his shoes, gloves and other accessories on. He walked over to the kitchen where Tails was with a grim look on his face.

"If it weren't for the fact that this is your day, and Cosmo's, and that you're my best friend, I would kill you right now for making me do that." Sonic stated, as if he meant it.

"Sonic, you needed it, BADLY." Tails stared at him with a look of elderliness towards Sonic.

"I did, though, I did. So what's for breakfast?"

"I thought that I'd just have some cereal… You know I can't cook very well…"

"Hey, it's simple, easy, and healthy, so I'm fine with it." Sonic pulled up a chair and sat down next to Tails.

"I hate it how human spoons don't fit in my mouth properly!" Tails growled as he tried to fit a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, it fit, but felt awkward.

"Well, that's what we get for being anthropomorphic." Sonic shrugged as he ate his cereal."

"We got to get you a suit too." Tails told Sonic.

"Why?"

"It's my wedding day, and I don't want you undressed standing up there on the altar."

"What? I'm going to be standing on the altar?"

"Yeah, that's what the best man does."

"I'm your best man? Cool. But then again, I should have thought it through a bit more."

"You're like my brother, of course you'd be the best man."

"Ok then Tails, I shall get a suit too. But only, if it comes in a good color." Sonic joked. The two started laughing at it.

Cosmo and Amy had just finished their breakfast and left to the tailor's house. Cosmo felt so awkward walking around in her bedtime clothing in public. As they passed a streetlight, they noticed a peculiar flyer.

"Is that…? It is! It's a flyer for the wedding! Who did this?" Amy asked.

"I didn't tell anybody… Oh, Tails, you are so clever… There will be so many people at this wedding. This whole city can't miss it. That's a scary thought… after this we had better hurry to the forest and get it ready."

"Yeah, that would stink if it wasn't done and all the people came."

"Stink? It would be a disaster!" Cosmo shrieked as she ran to the tailor's house.

Tails and Sonic had left the house and were headed to the tailor's shop. Tails held on to Sonic's hand to save time. Sonic just turned the corner as he saw the back of Amy's head enter the store. _Oh shoot. Cosmo is in there right now no doubt in my mind. We can't get in there until she is done. There has got to be another place that we can go to for the time being._

"Tails, we can't go in the tailor's house right now, let's take a detour to see this wedding ground that I saw…" Sonic ran off, Tails dangling behind him.

"Why not Sonic?" Tails asked after they left the city.

"Cosmo was in there getting into her dress." Sonic laughed.

"Whoa, I guess two great minds think alike? Eh Sonic?" Tails laughed as well, but was stopped when his eyes beheld the magnificent sight that was to be his temple of his wedding ceremony. "Wow! It must have taken an army to build this… Oh my… this is all perfect! Cosmo will love it! Oh I'm so happy!"

As Cosmo entered the tailor's shop as a tall human watched her.

"Are you by chance, Cosmo? Soon to be Cosmo Prower?" The man asked.

"Um… Yes." Cosmo asked shyly.

"Then I believe this is for you." The tall man got a dress from behind him.

It was a silvery white dress that went down to Cosmo's feet. The bottom half of the dress looked like an apple blossom, each fold to the dress was another petal to the blossom. The top half of the dress simply fused the petals together, keeping their form, and would gently fit Cosmo's delicate body. The dress had no sleeves, but it wasn't intended to have any, instead, two, long gloves were to be used, just showing Cosmo's skin at her shoulder. When Cosmo's eyes lay their gaze on it, she felt faint.

"I-It, it is… Exactly as I imagined it. To the very folds in the dress. And… and it even feels how it should too! Just like the skin of a flower. I-I feel a might swoon." Cosmo giggled in hysteria as she fell backwards and passed out.

Amy looked at Cosmo and didn't help her out at first. She just made sure how unresponsive she was. Cosmo was out, probably for fifteen minutes. Amy now felt that it was her time to talk.

"Ok, did a little robot, about just as tall as me tell you to make that?"

"Why, a matter of fact, a little feller like that did. He also told me not to tell Cosmo that."

"Ok then, that little guy helped so much with this wedding; I hope you might attend it."

"I might, if my work allows me to. Do you need help fitting her to it? The dress looks a little big, though still adorable."

"Yeah, we are a bit smaller than most people think us anthropomorphic creatures are. Or is it that you're too big?" The man laughed as he brought out a pedestal for Cosmo to stand on.

"Hey Cosmo, get up." Amy spoke gently in her ear. Cosmo awoke with a jump.

"I had a dream about that dress… It is exactly how it was there!" Cosmo squeaked with glee.

"Well then! Let's get the dress on and fitted!" Amy cheered her on, as Cosmo snatched her dress and ran into the changing room.

XT had finished decorating the town with his flyers when he realized something.

"Oh no. Normal people have to eat at weddings! I have got to get food. Think, what food did Cosmo want at the wedding? Well, even if I can't remember, she'd be a sucker for anything nature-themed. So, let's get fruits and fruit-like foods. I can make the cake an enormous… um, hmm… the cake will be a… a tree… hmm… that's not bad. The cakes will be chocolate, and they will be set in a tall multilevel set of cakes the top would protrude from the sides, that will be a fruit cake with a green, fruity flavored spread. And on the top, a small flower, that will have Cosmo and Tails, staring up into the sky, holding hands forever and eternity. Oh how sweet cooking is. Hahahaha! I'll make it myself. But first, to a bakery!" XT bolted to the bakery in town with his massive order.

Sonic and Tails pushed their luck to see if Cosmo was out of the tailor's yet. Sonic stopped before turning the corner this time and told Tails to wait. Tails agreed, as much as he didn't believe in superstition, he wanted this wedding to be perfect, so he followed tradition. Sonic entered the tailor's. Cosmo was standing on the pedestal getting a lovely apple blossom wedding dress fitted.

"Wow," Sonic blushed at her sight, "I guess Tails can't come in here yet."

"You like it? Thanks Sonic." Cosmo beamed at her future husband's best friend.

"So how much longer will it be until Tails can get in here?"

"Were almost done… A few more minor adjustments and Cosmo shall be fit to be a bride!" Amy said overjoyed.

"Well, the wedding starts in what? An hour according to the flyers outside? So, we'll see you there." Sonic bowed as he left the room and turned the corner.

"So? Is it safe for me?" Tails asked anxiously.

"No, in about five minutes. Cosmo will make it with just enough time. Do you think that a suit will hinder my ability to run there?"

"Yes, but not enough, you could still make it there with time to spare, it's a ten minute walk normally. And no, you're not getting out of wearing a nice suit." Tails stated firmly, and jokingly.

"Darn." Sonic said to add to the joking nature of the conversation.

XT-421 had some trouble conning the head baker to borrow his store. But after showing him a lot of money, and letting him keep it, the baker offered XT into his store with open arms. XT's mind was rapidly recalling recipes for the cakes and frostings that he needed from every part of his memory banks. Also, engineering skills were needed; this cake was to be, after completion, over seven feet tall. That was taller than XT, without his wings, in humanoid form.

"I'll have this done in about two minutes." XT muttered as he put the last cake in the oven and began to construct the treelike cake that he needed. The other bakers just watched in horror at the supreme efficiency and haste that XT worked at.

As his deadline approached, the last cake made it to the top of the tree, and he placed the final decoration, the Cosmo and Tails looking at the sky one, atop the tree.

"And for carrying purposes, my arms shall suffice." XT held out his two arms as they formed a giant dome to house the cake he made. His arms popped off and latched tightly to the bottom of the cake's metal plate.

"Thank you for your time, I leave in peace." XT jumped onto the now concealed cake, and his feet attached onto the top of the dome like a bird would to a wire, tightly, and firmly. XT used his wings to move the cake outside, and up into the air towards the forest.

As he landed the cake on a stump, he hopped off of it, and his arms carefully unfolded to reveal the unharmed cake and reattached to his arm sockets.

"Now, you two, keep this concealed." XT's wings folded over the cake gently, and changed color to appear transparent. XT then walked away from them as if they never were connected, and only a stump remained.

"Now for my disguise, the food shall be here by the end of the wedding, and I shall be the priestly figure. But ever so secret I must be, for they will be in front of me! Before I must depart this world and leave, I must play this card up my sleeve. Ooh the danger, oh so close. This is why I love my little interventions." XT threw the cloak over his head and walked up to the altar. Then he thought one last thing.

"You, eye, record this event, for they shall want it seen very well." XT threw out another twin rotor copter and it flew up into a tree, watching the altar carefully.

"And now I wait." XT smiled widely from underneath his facial shroud.

Cosmo had left the tailor's shop, thanking that tailor before she left as she walked with Amy to the forest where she'd be married. Amy led Cosmo around the corner and told her to wait. Amy then went over to where Sonic and Tails.

"Ok, she's done. Tails, it's safe now." Amy told them.

"Wow, Amy, you look good today." Sonic said kindly at Amy, and her green dress for Cosmo's wedding. Amy blushed as she turned and left to be with Cosmo.

"Sonic, that really was nice of you."

"Well, it was the facts." Sonic stated modestly.

"No more baths for you. I think that water got to your head!" Tails teased as they walked into the tailor's.

"Whatever… No go pick out a suit, I will too."

Cosmo and Amy turned the corner and went into a shop, to get Tails a wedding ring.

"What do you think he wants?" Cosmo asked.

"Tails usually likes simple things. A gold band ring would be fine. Besides, most men do not enjoy special rings." Amy assured. The two bought a simple gold band and left to forest.

As they entered the forest, Cosmo closed her eyes and tried to remember where they were supposed to have the wedding.

"It's this way; I described to Tails the whole thing. So he ought to have placed the wedding location correctly." Cosmo, still with her eyes closed, wandered to where she had mentally planned the ceremony.

"Oh my… Cosmo! Cosmo open your eyes! Tails has given you one great wedding gift!" Amy shouted. Cosmo opened her eyes and gasped.

"It's… perfect. I feel like fainting but I'm too excited! This is EXACTLY HOW I PLANNED IT! I dreamed this exactly to the point. There is no way Tails could've done this! It's a miracle if he did."

"As much as I would like to believe that it was Tails, he doesn't mix well with plants, no offense or anything. He just never has had a soft spot for them. And this, this is nature heaven! Someone, someone with miraculous power must have done this."

"I know… It's perfect. Ok, we have about thirty minutes; do you think that you can wait that long on the altar?"

"Yeah, you go wait… wherever you are supposed to."

"Ok." Cosmo walked over to her small place, away from the festivities where she could wait for her time to come out and finally be able to be called 'Cosmo Prower'. Cosmo giggled with delight at this thought. But, her thoughts turned to sadness as she realized who wasn't going to be at the wedding. _Poor Xavier, he would have loved to see this. In my dream, it was he who walked me down the altar, because he was the one who resurrected me, and he was also the one who married us together. Too bad. His being here would make this so much happier._

Tails looked at himself in the mirror from all angles. His tuxedo was a nice fit. The only problem he had with it was with his tails. They had to squeeze themselves through a small hole at the bottom of his pants. Luckily, this shop sold clothes for anthropomorphic creatures such as himself, and the hole came added to the pants, so it wouldn't have to be ripped unevenly or off center. With the jacket, he didn't look so bad. In fact, he looked quite charming in his own mind. He exited the changing room. Sonic was waiting in his own tuxedo.

"Wow Tails, you look sharp in that tuxedo."

"Thanks, you're not that bad either, Sonic."

"Are you kidding? Clothes weren't designed with hedgehogs in mind. But, because of this being a big wedding, I will do this anyways."

"Uh, are you two gonna pay for those?" The tailor asked them.

"Sure," Tails said, still managing to fly upwards in his tuxedo, "here you go sir."

"Oh yeah, and Tails, I think that you and Cosmo will be perfect together." The tailor said to him.

"Yeah, but getting married is an unnerving process."

"But trust me kid, it's worth it." The tailor bellowed.

"Um, sir, do you know how big this wedding is going to be? Out of curiosity…"

"Miles 'Tails' Prower, you are renowned all over the world. Many have heard of this wedding already, and even more came to see Cosmo's dress. At least half of the town is coming, but expect far more."

"What about Cosmo's dress?"

"I know I shouldn't say much, but, I can't help it. The dress is a work of beauty. Women that entered were jealous; men who entered couldn't help themselves to from at least two glances. And it is by far the most perfect thing that I have ever seen."

"Wow, well I'll be seeing you!" Tails said with wonder in his mind about how Cosmo looked.

"Well Tails, were off." Sonic said as they left the store.

"Yep."

"Wait, oh shoot! Tails!" Sonic turned to him, "Did you get a wedding ring?" Tails eyes grew big with fear.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! Do you know where to get a ring?"

"No! I'm a guy who only picks up power rings!"

"Crap! Does anyone here know where I can get a wedding ring for my wedding in twenty minutes?" Tails shouted to the town. People began gathering around Sonic and Tails.

"Tails? It's you who needs a ring? Right?" A random woman asked him.

"Uh, yeah. And if I don't she'll kill me, and crap, I don't have any money left."

"Everybody! Tails, our hero's sidekick needs a ring for his wife! Everybody pitch in a little money for this." She shouted as people from all around gave Tails a little bit of money. Soon Tails had over a thousand dollars.

"Wow… now where could I get a good ring?"

"Listen kid. The best place is two blocks down and take a left. It is called Silver's Silver. The name may imply only silver, but he's got everything, trust me."

"How can I repay you?" Tails said teary eyed.

"Marry the girl! And make her the happiest person alive!"

"Thanks, and don't worry, I will."

Tails ran off to store with Sonic, as the crowd of people migrated to the forest. _They're all going to my wedding. Oh my, I might get a little stage fright._ Tails thought as he and Sonic entered 'Silver's Silver'. They felt awkward, in a jewelry store, but they still entered.

"Sir, do you know where I could find a good wedding ring?" Tails asked the storeowner frantically.

"What kind of ring to you need?"

"I don't know!" Tails asked starting to panic.

"Relax Tails, relax. Now what would this girl like?"

"She loves flowers, with a passion."

"Ok, then, what's her favorite color.

"Green, but she also likes red too."

"Ok, then you're in luck. We got this thing created yesterday by one of our greater creators. She also loved plants and built this." The storeowner got out a small, silvery white ring, with jewels on it that had the same colors as Cosmo. It had on it a few very small, brilliantly cut emeralds placed in the shape of a flower with a red ruby, slightly larger than the others, as a rosebud in the center. Tails looked at it with awe. _Cosmo would love this ring… But it would cost too much._

"How much for it sir?"

"Normally, I would charge at least ten thousand for this. But to you, being the hero's sidekick that you are, I will charge only two thousand."

"Two thousand! I only have one thousand! Please! My wife needs that ring!"

"No money no deal." The owner said firmly. Tails' eyes began to water as he realized that he couldn't win. A small, anthropomorphic mole came out from the basement.

"Who's crying?" The female mole asked in a grumpy tone.

"That would be my friend Tails."

"Is that the voice of Sonic the hedgehog I hear? Hmm. And lemme guess. This old bag won't sell you my merchandise."

"Helen, shush! I thought I told you to stay downstairs! People won't buy your stuff if they know that a human didn't make it!"

"You shove it! If I could see you boy oh boy would you have it coming. Tails, come here." Tails didn't as the mole instructed. "How bad do you want my ring?"

"I don't, my wife, Cosmo does."

"And that, the right answer to my question, is why you'll get it for one thousand only." Helen said taking her ring from the human and giving it to Tails in a wedding ring box.

"Thank you."

"No no no, thank you Tails, for saving our world with Sonic. Goodbye, and good luck with Cosmo!" Helen cackled as she tottered down the stairs.

"Goodbye Tails, pleasure doing business with you." The owner said, lowering his head in defeat. Tails put the ring and its box in his pocket, as Sonic grabbed his arm and began jogging at a slow pace, making sure not to dirty their clothes.


	12. Cosmo Prower

Crowds of people watched and cheered as Sonic and Tails made their approach to the wedding.

"See Tails, I'm not the only one that they respect. Look at how many people there are to watch you get married."

"I know, I'm scared Sonic, what if something goes wrong?"

"Hey! Your bride Cosmo planned this, so nothing can go wrong."

"I know, but it's still scary."

The two continued walking until they were stopped by Amy, who was directing the people to where they were to sit.

"Oh high Tails, and Sonic. Tails, Cosmo told me to ask you if you bought a ring. So, did you? If so, please give it to me so that I may give it to the ring bearer." Amy asked as Tails gave her the ring.

"And who might that be?" Tails asked.

"I told her not to, but Cosmo demanded that it was Cream."

"Ok, I trust her decision, besides; Cream won't do anything in public."

"Very well, good luck. Now stand on the altar." Amy smiled as he left.

Tails got to the altar, there was an odd priest there, he was short for a human, and he had a cloak over his head. Tails, even being as short as he was, couldn't peer into it.

"Hello Miles Prower." The priest said in a deep voice that was completely unrecognized by Tails.

"Hello." Tails said as kindly as he could.

"This is quite a fine wedding you have. Is the woman you're marrying beautiful." Tails was filled with warm thoughts of Cosmo.

"Yes… if I were to put her on a scale of beauty, it would rank up to the Greek goddesses, and that is an understatement." Tails said dreamily, forgetting about the thousands of people watching his every move.

"Impressive, how'd you two meet?"

"She came from the sky in a small starship that crashed. I helped her out of it when she couldn't get out of it."

"Ah, love at first sight…"

"Yeah…"

"Her name is Cosmo? Correct?"

"Yes, the greatest name in the world…" Tails was in his dream state, and that calmed him.

Cosmo knew that it was her time to come out, but she was afraid. She heard the footsteps of everybody coming, and there was a lot. She wished that she had her mother with her. Even though it was tradition to have one's father escort their daughter to the altar, Cosmo didn't completely know her father, though she suspected that it was Dark Oak, who nobody alive wanted to see.

Cosmo mustered up her courage and stepped forth from the shadows that she had been in. As she emerged, the forest was silent for a moment. Then, music, from seemingly the forest itself, began playing wedding music. _There must be a spectral force here; the music of the forest was also in my dream… Oh I wish XT-421 could walk me to the altar… that would perfect this dream._

XT-421, who had ordered his small stereo systems, which he had placed for the musical effects, to play, had been analyzing Cosmo's thoughts from afar, and, even though he was at the center of attention, he pressed a few buttons on his concealed mechanical arm. A small orb popped from his back, and flew over to Cosmo; nobody noticed this, until it came to eye level in front of Cosmo. The small orb created a holographic image of XT and it stood in front of her.

Cosmo looked into the XT-421 image holding out its hand to Cosmo. _My dream is coming true. Wow, I did get walked down the aisle with XT._

Tails looked at Cosmo, she was overly beautiful, and if it weren't for his being in front of an entire city, he would faint. Her dress matched her perfectly; the apple blossom wedding dress was a brilliant idea, it was a flower, and it was a beautiful silvery white. The gloves that she wore matched the material, and her style. She looked very elegant, approaching the altar with the XT-421 look alike. The closer she came to the altar, the faster Tails' heart beat went. As she stood next to him on the altar, he was surprised that the people around him didn't start dancing to the sound of his heart, beating like a drum.

XT-421 dismissed his sphere, it silently vanished as Tails and Cosmo stood together at the altar. And he began a simple ceremony. It lasted for about an hour. Tails, Cosmo, Sonic and Amy, all under the watchful eyes of the city did little but stand there, admiring the bond that was being created, while Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Cream's mother, who all got to sit front row because they were well known by Tails and Cosmo, had a little more freedom. When the time came for the ring bearer to present the rings to Tails and Cosmo, Cream did show.

Cream arrived in a green dress, similar to Amy's, but smaller. She was followed by Cheese. She kept a calm face, which surprised everyone. When she presented the ring to the two, she bowed her head, and held the pillow with the rings on it up high.

Cosmo and Tails took the other's ring, Cosmo with Tails' gold band, and Tails with Cosmo's rose-like ring.

"You may now place the rings on one another." The priest uttered. Cosmo and Tails did this at the same time. After that, they fell into a trance with one another. They stayed this way until the priest began to come to an end.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Tails said, not breaking I contact with Cosmo's sea-deep eyes.

"And do you, Cosmo, daughter of Luke, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Cosmo answered, deeply allured by Tails' wild eyes.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Cheers echoed throughout the forest as Tails lifted up Cosmo's veil and kissed Cosmo. The priest's voice changed from low pitch to a high pitch as he began to speak.

"Finally, mission complete. Together, forever, in weakness and power, as shall be Miles and Cosmo Prower! Yes, finally I am at rest." The priest threw back him facial shroud revealing himself to be XT-421.

"What the!" Cosmo and Tails said, shocked, in unison.

"How long have you been here XT?" Tails asked.

"Since about two days ago, I was the burst of light from the moon. Since then I have been playing my cards to this spot, right here, on the altar." XT smiled at them.

"We thank you XT, greatly. But, how much of this do you account for?" Cosmo questioned.

"My biggest achievement was what you see here. Last night I drugged you two and viewed your dreams, Cosmo. And this is what you dreamt, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but if only food was in my dream…" Cosmo's stomach growled.

"Well, I am one step ahead of you two. Follow me, quickly." XT hobbled off the altar and over to an empty stump.

"Cosmo, this dude is so cool isn't he?" Tails whispered to his newlywed wife.

"I know, he has helped you and me so much, and only to see us happy."

"Then let's give him what he wants." Tails smiled at Cosmo. XT turned to them."

"And now I present, before I leave, my one last trick, up in my sleeve." The air above the stump behind XT changed colors into a more grey color.

"What is that?" Tails asked curiously.

"My wings, covering my wedding gift to you. Behold," He said as the wings began to unfold. "Your wedding cake." The wings reattached to his back revealing a massive cake, shaped into a tree. Tails' and Cosmo's eyes shone brightly at their gift, bigger that both of them.

"Is the entire thing edible?" Cosmo said, almost drooling at her cake.

"Affirmative. I baked it myself." XT said, producing a plate and cake cutter from the table behind him.

"Tails and Cosmo, I think you know what to do, right?" XT said, handing Cosmo the cutter and plate.

"Yes, I think we do." Tails grabbed Cosmo at the waist and lifted her up, just like he did for the party that she tried to plan for him. Cosmo, now a more suitable height, cut the piece of cake that had Tails and Cosmo on it. As they dropped down, more cheers from the hungry people from the city echoed throughout the forest as they formed a massive line. Cosmo and Tails ran ahead of them and grabbed the food they wanted off of the tables that XT had laid before them.

As the eating commenced, Tails and Cosmo escaped the party, well, not really. They escaped to the treetops above them. Tails had found a decent seating up there, and Cosmo sat on his lap, they both sat there, eating their delicious cake, staring up into the sky, just like XT had them do on the cake.

XT joined them.

"Well, I hope you had a good time."

"We did. Thank you for your kindness XT." Cosmo courteously replied.

"Don't mention it, just keep falling in love." XT hesitated for a second, as if listening in on something far away. "Do you remember that saying that I told you two the last time we met? The one about the seed of love?"

"Yes," Tails answered, "I couldn't forget, you said that young love was the seed of many things."

"Yes about that. You're seed has blossomed, or will, very soon. What I mean by that, you might find out a bit later than you'd expect." XT leapt down into the festivities as he left Cosmo and Tails in a state of wonder.

"Did he mean our marriage?" Cosmo started.

"Or something more…?" Tails finished.

"It is appropriate for the groom and bride to start the party that follows the marriage." Cosmo said shyly, holding her hand out for Tails.

"Well, then," Tails replied taking her hand, "we shouldn't keep our guests waiting then, should we?" Tails took both of her hands and jumped down. With his tails, and her skirt, both slowing their fall, they entered the party as if they came from the sky. Sonic saw this and announced something over the crowd.

"Everybody! Shush, let the slow music start, they're gonna lead us in a dance."

The forest was again silent as a slow music started. Tails and Cosmo, already in a good position for slow dancing, began to dance to the music.

"Aw!" Everybody cooed as many men, women, children and anthropomorphic creatures followed Tails and Cosmo in dance.

Cosmo and Tails were completely oblivious to the world around them. They were much more inside their own little worlds, gazing into the other's eyes. Still dancing, they fell deeply in love, now as husband and wife.

"I love you." They both proclaimed at the same time.

After a half hour of slow dancing with Amy, Sonic sought out Shadow, who was, as expected, hiding in the dark shadows of the ever setting shadows of the trees that surrounded the forest.

"Shadow, do you know where your rock band set is?" Sonic asked his doppelganger.

"Yeah, I let Tails keep it in his storehouse. Please don't tell me-"

"That I'm gonna make you, and me sing in a rock band for these people. Well, sorry, cuz that is exactly what I'm thinking." Shadow moaned in displeasure.

"But that would mean going in from of these crazy humans and other people."

"Oh Shadow, you poor caterpillar, why won't you break out of your shell and become a social butterfly? Too bad, you're going to and you have no say in the matter." Sonic bolted from the party to Tails storehouse to get his things.

Tails' and Cosmo's trance was broken as the music stopped.

"The music stopped..." Cosmo stated dreamily.

"But I didn't want it to…" Tails said likewise.

"Neither did I…" Cosmo hugged her husband as their attention was drawn to the newly reconfigured altar.

"Hello good people of Mobius!" Sonic called out. He was standing on the altar with Shadow, both of who were dressed up less and had their rock band gear on.

"Oh no…" Tails said, smiling wryly. Cosmo just giggled.

"Shadow and I are gonna play you some music, but first we need two more people who can play the guitar. Tails and Cosmo, I already know, can't. So who's coming up here?" Two crazy teenaged humans came up to the altar and stationed themselves on the two empty guitars.

"Ok," Sonic continued, "Cosmo, and Tails, a slow one for you, and then we kick it into gear! Hit it!"

Shadow slowly began tapping the right drums as the two humans slowly picked their guitars. Sonic began to sing into a microphone, which, oddly as it seems, he wasn't that bad at. Though, Tails and Cosmo were too far back, they couldn't depict what Sonic was saying.

"Well, it's the thought that counts, right Tails?" Cosmo said, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, but the last time he was on the guitar… I don't want to remember it…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Sonic went overboard with heavy metal music and passed out of breath. I had to take him home."

"Ha! This will be hysterical."

"I know, but he will make a fool of himself. But then again, he does well with looking like a fool sometimes."

"Just let him. That is an order from your wife!" Cosmo joked.

"By your command, wife!" Tails replied in a robot like voice. The two just looked at each other, laughed, and went into the crowd of raving people to dance.

XT had been watching this dance all night, still recording it for later viewing for Cosmo and Tails. He should've left, but something, something beautiful, kept him from going. He decided to wait until after the party to reveal what he had discovered.

After three hours of screaming into the mike, Sonic passed out. Someone from the crowd quickly grabbed his guitar and took his place, and the party continued. Tails saw his friend on stage and flew up, with Cosmo in his hand, to get him. Tails grabbed Sonic, and flew to the back of the crowd. Many people had a good laugh over this.

"Do you want to stay?" Tails asked Cosmo.

"Yes, but I'm so tired. Let's go home and pick this up tomorrow." Cosmo yawned.

"I couldn't agree more…" Tails agreed as he and Cosmo walked home, still dressed in their wedding clothes.

"Wait!" XT said flying behind them.

"Yes XT?" Tails asked sincerely.

"I have a better idea, here, give me Sonic." XT took Sonic in his claw-like hands, and leaned over.

"Hop on!" XT offered as Cosmo and Tails jumped on one of the biggest factors for their unification.

"Are ya ready?" XT asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Ok then, hold on tightly." XT's boosters on his feet roared to life as they took off. People watched in awe at the couple's getaway vehicle. To be humorous, and traditional, XT put on a banner on his back the read 'Just married'. The four were at Tails house in almost an instant.

"Good luck you two, I'm not going to leave just yet, maybe tomorrow, though." XT announced as the dismounted his back, and he let go of Sonic.

"XT-421," Tails began, "you have no idea how indebted I, we, are, to you."

"And we promise not to let you down in your repayment. We shall, can, never stop falling in love with one another. And we shall remain so till the day we die." Cosmo and Tails hugged each other as Cosmo finished. XT's eye took a picture of the event.

"That was one of the cutest pictures ever. Here." XT's hand spread out, and a picture came out of it.

"Oh my gosh! It is cute!" Cosmo adored it. Tails blushed at his wife's happiness.

"Now you two, go to bed. And sleep long and well, for you have yet another big day ahead of you." XT flew off back to the party.

"Is the day after one's wedding that big?" Tails asked.

"Well, other than for you and me, no. It could be, but, for us at least, the wedding itself was the more important. What could make tomorrow big?" Cosmo wondered.

"That XT, he's always got something up his sleeve." Tails muttered as he escorted Cosmo into the house."

XT watched the party, but soon got bored, and began to do something to occupy his time; juggling. He started with three items, and soon people noticed this talent, and threw more items. XT soon had over one hundred items in the air, and didn't showing any signs of tire or stopping. The party continued for another hour, but then people began to leave. The only people that left were Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream, with her chao, Cheese, and mother.

"Hey you seven. Tomorrow, meet at Tails' house at about eight thirty in the morning. Don't be late." XT told them.

"Why?" The seven asked in unison.

"Another miracle will take place." XT enigmatically stated. Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles all left the scene.

"Well, it was a good party, and I'm impressed with your behavior Cream." Cream's mother told her.

"I did it for Tails, not for Cosmo." Cream muttered.

"Well thank you for inviting us." Cream's mother stated as she took Cream's arm and led her home, Cheese instinctively followed. Amy and XT remained at the empty party.

"Well, thank you XT for everything. Once again, how much did you help with?"

"Don't you dare tell them this." XT said while juggling, mentally turning off the video monitor. "I did everything. From Eggman's robots to the calling of the G.U.N. agents Shadow and Rouge. I also planned the wedding as you already knew. The only thing that I didn't do was build the trap that Tails had to go through."

"You helped the doctor? Are you insane?"

"Sometimes, more times of recently."

"It's a miracle that everything went as well as it did! That is way too risky."

"Is it? Lemme tell you something Amy, if something were to truly go wrong, I'd change it. I have an unlimited source of tools to my arsenal. For example, if the doctor really took it too far, I would have influenced his mind. Like so." XT's eyes flashed in a brilliant burst of purple. Amy's eyes slowly lost consciousness as she stood there. Amy mindlessly climbed on his back as he flew over to Tails' house yet again.

When they landed, Amy got off of XT's back and curled up next to Sonic, who was passed out on the ground in front of Tails' house.

"You see little Amy, your minds all buckle to mine. If I really needed to, I would've done that to Eggman. But never mind, I must go back to my juggling." XT flew off to the forest and began picking up the mess of food, trash, and restoring everything in the forest to its natural state."


	13. Another Addition to the Family

Tails had just got done with a battle involving himself and his tuxedo. It lay there, on the floor, covered in his shed fur.

"Those things are nightmares to get off and on!" He stated as he wandered to Cosmo's room.

Cosmo almost didn't want to take off her dress. It was so perfect in every way. But, it was because of that that caused her to take it off and get into a more suited dress for nighttime. She tried to take it off, but her arms couldn't reach the strings right. Tails walked in on her, trying to get her dress off.

"Just in time, could you help me out here Tails?"

"Sure," Tails walked over to his wife, "what do you need help with?"

"Untying this dress. I can't reach it." Instantly Tails felt awkward. Though it was his wife, she was also a friend.

"Ok…" Tails slowly and carefully untied the dress, as Cosmo removed her dainty gloves. The dress was loosened and Cosmo pulled it over her head. Cosmo was dressed now only in her undergarments. Tails blushed, as did Cosmo.

"Come on fuzz ball," Cosmo said cutely, "put the dress away and let's go to bed." Tails was stricken by Cosmo's appearance, and didn't move. Cosmo grabbed his furry hand and led him to where he was supposed to go. As she pulled him onto the bed, she hugged him, pulled up some covers, and hugged him again.

"Y-your fur is… is so ticklish to me." Cosmo giggled, laughing at the fur on Tails back. Tails said nothing for a bit, and then spoke.

"Your skin is so soft, like a leaf at the first sign of morning." Tails finally replied. His tails began to wag a little, Cosmo started to squirm at the two tails brushing on her legs.

"Tails! T-that tickles! Fine, have it your way." Tails and Cosmo began a tickle fight that lasted for an hour before they finally crashed on the bed.

XT, though far away, watched the whole thing.

"Ah, the two, so innocent, may it stay that way for awhile." XT laughed as he continued the picking up of the party.

It was now eight o'clock in the morning, and Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream all were arriving at Tails house a bit early.

"Oh, hi you guys!" Cream stated joyously at Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge.

"Hello Cream…" The three said in unison. As the four, five if you count Cheese, approached Tails' and Cosmo's house, a pink and blue mass came into view.

"Is that?"

"No way,"

"Sonic and Amy?"

"Together?" The four collectively said. Sonic began to wake up. He got up and stretched.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Did you fall asleep with Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"No!" Sonic said, but then looked down at Amy, who was stirring beneath him. Sonic almost screamed. Amy then also got up and stretched.

"Oh, hello. What happened last night? It is all really fuzzy to me." Amy said.

"Well, you managed to sleep next to me."

"Oh, that's weird; I don't even remember leaving the party…" Amy stated.

"Maybe this was the miracle that XT brought his here for…" Knuckles joked. Everyone laughed.

"No, that is not it." XT's engines roared him over to the house. "In about twenty minutes, we hear it."

"Hear what?" Cream pestered impatiently.

"Wait and watch, and you shall see why you have been brought here by the likes of me…" XT spoke no more; instead, he watched his built in watch on his wrist. The rest of the group sighed and sat down.

Ten minutes passed. No noise could be heard. They waited for five more minutes in anticipation, only to hear some faint movement in the house.

"Now watch this." XT said slyly as he counted down.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Now!"

At the 'Now' a scream could be heard from within the walls of the house.

"And now we enter." XT stated calmly.

Tails and Cosmo awoke to the sound of something breaking in their house. Both of them opened their eyes instantly at the sound.

"Cosmo, get some decent clothing on, if it's somebody unwanted, well… I don't wouldn't be dressed like that…"

"Agreed. Go check." Cosmo ran into her wardrobe and got one of her typical outfits on. Tails systematically checked every room in the house for intruders. No one was found. He continued into the other rooms of the house and gasped at what he saw.

"Cosmo!" Tails called her eagerly, "Cosmo get over her now!" Cosmo ran to him still putting her clothes on.

"What is- oh my gosh!" Cosmo screamed as she beheld the sight in the room where they had kept the sprouting, unborn seedrian. In the plant pots place on the pedestal, was a mound of dirt, with broken plant pot pieces in it. And atop the mound of dirt was a baby seedrian. Tails ran off and got a blanket. He handed it to Cosmo as she ran to her child.

"Cosmo, I hate to say it, but you've just been beat as the most beautiful thing on the planet…" Tails said in awe of the little creature.

"And I renounce the title with pride to my child." Cosmo said, cleaning off the little seedrian. It was a little baby girl, with hair goldenly white like the sun. She was no bigger than Tails forearm. The little seedrian, like Cosmo, had two small buds on her head, but this child's hair was shaped differently, it fell backwards, as if she had just run a marathon. Also, the buds on her hair were placed slanted more backwards than Cosmo's.

Tails and Cosmo listened with glee to the small, faint sounds of the little girl snoring peacefully.

"She kind of looks to be part of your child too, Tails. I mean, golden hair, features that look like she can run."

"You never know, and after all, when you produced this seed, you were in love with me…"

"She is so beautiful."

"What shall we name her?"

"Dandelion would be too typical for a name, and besides its long, and a dandelion is a wild, obnoxious flower that butts in on everything and ruins things. That is not a good impression for a child."

"Though she doesn't look it exactly, how about Daisy?"

"Daisy… that's nice, short, simple, beautiful. Yes, Daisy is fitting. Thanks Tails!" Cosmo, still with Daisy wrapped in a blanket in her arms, reached up and kissed Tails on the cheek. Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Amy, Cream, and XT bolted into the room.

"Shush," Cosmo begged in a motherly fashion, "The baby's sleeping." Amy squealed with delight. Rouge didn't seem overly impressed, but still admired the child. The guys in the room just tilted their heads and awed at the child.

"She kind of does take after you Tails." Sonic said.

"I know, but mostly Cosmo, and her beauty." Tails admired, Cosmo beamed.

"What is she called?" Knuckles asked quietly.

"We decided on Daisy." Cosmo replied. XT was stricken with fear.

"What's wrong XT?" Tails asked.

"Daisy… My model's sister… Xavier's sister was Daisy. Bed memories… But still it is a brilliant name, and shall match her personality well."

"What happened to Xavier's sister?" Cosmo questioned.

"She died while trying to protect… Never mind, just please, name the child Daisy and get the papers. I might, if I ever get done with my mission, show you the whole story, but until such time, do as I say."

"Ok, everybody, let's get this baby legally in the census." Tails announced as the group exited the small room.

The group of nine, eleven if you count Cheese and Daisy, marched on into the city. Tails walked right next to Cosmo, who was gently holding and admiring their child. As they walked into the building, only Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cosmo, with her child, walked in. When Tails and Cosmo signed the paper, Cosmo finally got to use the name 'Cosmo Prower'.

"Ok, then," The man at the counter said, "Daisy Prower is now in our census, remember to buy all of the parenting books. Goodbye."

"Thanks." Tails replied, leading the group outside. "Wow, in three day's time, I become a hero, a husband, and then a father. Nothing could make this day better."

"And to think, I also got saved by my hero, had the most perfect wedding, and became a wife, and a mother, in the same time." Cosmo said leaning her head onto Tails' shoulder.

"Another picture," XT stated as he took another picture of the two. "Here." He handed them the piece of photography.

"Thank you XT." Cosmo said.

"Oh yes, and here Tails, a video recording of the wedding, and the after party." XT handed him a small disk.

"Much appreciated, XT."

"And now I must thee all adieu. For more I have many things to do. Everywhere people cry my name, and if I don't hearken I'll go insane. Together forever, till death do you part, keep each other close in your hearts. Never before grew such a loving great flower, then that of Miles, Cosmo and Daisy Prower." XT jumped and flew off into the sky. The lights that Cosmo and Tails saw that night three days ago appeared again. Where they all conjoined, the small dark figure that was XT vanished saying something barely audible. "See you all in about ten years!" and with a burst of light, he was gone, as mysteriously as he appeared.

Tails and Cosmo just stood there, in the streets of town, early in the morning, with their newborn child waving goodbye, bound to have a happily ever after.


End file.
